When Love Must Die
by BlindxMag
Summary: In ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST, it displays Killer Queen's confidence, her power over any man she’s ever been with. She thinks she can separate herself and move on easily, to get along without someone. But what happens when the tables are turned? Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note I don't see many Killer Queen fictions up here at all

_**Author's Note **__I don't see many Killer Queen fictions up here at all. Since she's my favourite character, I went to wondering what would happen if the tables were turned, in a sense. In ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST, it displays her confidence, her power over any man she's ever been with. She thinks she can separate herself and move on easily, to get along without someone. She takes great pride in knowing how to bring a man to the ground. She's confident, and has broken the hearts of many. What happens when someone else beats her to it? My KQ is portrayed after the one portrayed by Mazz Murray, just a heads up. One shot for now, but may turn into multi-chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__ God, how I wish I owned the WWRY characters, but I don't._

"Ma'am!" Commander Khashoggi announced, rushing into the room. "I bring splendid news!"

Killer Queen, surrounded by a hoard of female yuppies, all basking under the fact that they were there serving the Chief Executive Officer of Global Soft, turned her head in the direction of her right-hand man's entry. Her interest piquing, she turned to the yuppies, nodding her head in the direction of the opposite door.

"Give me a moment," She said; a simple four-word sentence that sent the yuppies grudgingly leaving the room, with a couple of nasty glances shot in Khashoggi's direction before it was just the two of them in the room. Tentatively awaiting the full attention of his boss, Khashoggi took a step forward.

"My officers have been successful in breaking up the Bohemian stronghold—" He began, but was cut off abruptly by Killer Queen, with a grin spreading across her heavily made-up face.

"—But Khashoggi—this is wonderful! Incredible!" She said, obviously thrilled. At last, they'd succeeded in ridding Planet Mall of the Bohemian rebellion. It'd been a frustrating process, since the damn rebellion seemed to stay hidden for so long. But since they'd tracked the two kids—Galileo, or whatever is name was, and the little smart-mouthed hussy who trailed him, they'd been able to find the whereabouts of the Heartbreak Hotel. Killer Queen was actually astonished that the Commander had actually pulled it off. "The resistance is vanquished! We've won!"

"Yes, ma'am. Unfortunately—" Khashoggi began, but Killer Queen was in a state of sheer euphoria. If the whole stronghold was captured…then those two that had gotten away obviously were caught, too! It was perfect, brilliant!

"Don't stop me now, Khashoggi!" Killer Queen snapped, shooting a frigid, blue-eyed glance in his direction in warning. "This is perfect! We can continue the plan. Live music will be gone forever! There is no Dreamer, no Rock, no star that'll come to their rescue…"

"Ma'am, if I might just interrupt—" Khashoggi held up a tentative finger in motion, trying desperately but timidly to put in what he was about to say earlier.

"—We've come out the victor! Those poor little Bohemians, the never even saw it coming," She said wickedly, throwing her head back with an excited, deep, throaty laugh which resembled a cackle. "Our plan can proceed, Khashoggi. It always was meant to. Things will actually be the way they were supposed to be—"

"Ma'am, I hate to do it, but—" Khashoggi moaned, knowing what was going to half to be done to get a word in edgewise with the head. He hated to destroy her excitement in this sense, but she had to find out one way or another. His _life_ could depend on it if she found out from anyone else.

"Cyberspace will dominate the entire population. Now music can be downloaded from synthetic means. We will rule it out—"

"_MAAAAAAAA'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!_" Khashoggi finally cried out. His cry reverberated throughout the chrome walls of the building and echoed through the room which had at that point gone dangerously silent. Killer Queen sighed heavily, a manicured hand placed on her corseted hip as she turned her head with an annoyed look directed toward her commander. This had better be bloody important. To interrupt her was something that she didn't take kindly to at all. The look she gave him was enough to make a dog tuck its tail between its legs, and if Khashoggi had one, it was sure to have been tucked so tightly it'd be almost invisible.

"I'm afraid you didn't let me finish," Khashoggi said quietly, averting his eyes anywhere but the Killer Queen's caustic gaze which was targeted in his direction.

"Finish now." She said bluntly, her fingers tapping her hip in an obvious impatient gesture. It was obvious that she was not pleased in the least. Khashoggi swallowed, feeling the sweat beading on his forehead.

"We broke up the bohemian stronghold, but you see but Dreamer - and his bad-arsed babe escaped! Gotta go..." Khashoggi took a couple tentative steps back, awaiting the eruption of fireworks.

"You _lost_ them?" Killer Queen hissed, her blue eyes boring into him as she turned to face him, advancing on him slowly.

"Lost them? Oh, I see…lost them, oh, no, we didn't lose them, no—" He chuckled nervously with a shrug. "We just don't know where they are."

"I'm sick of excuses, Commander Khashoggi," Killer Queen said, her voice calm, but stern. Tense. "And I'm also sick of you."

"Madame?" Khashoggi felt his blood run cold, and the icy chill of fear roll through his entire being.

"Yeah, you heard me," She snapped. "With your weary, sneery, posey, schmosey, 'look at me, I'm wearing sunglasses indoors' crap. Oiling around the place with your snooty little booty in your Armani suity."

Her tone reached a higher, squeaky octave, taunting him. But Khashoggi knew that this was no joke. "Actually," He said, trying to bring a lighter air to the conversation. "ma'am, it's M&S. They've really rather raised their game recently, don't you think?"

"Need I remind you, that as well as being Business Woman of the Year, I'm also _dynamite with a laser beam!_" She shouted, causing Khashoggi to jump.

"Oh, nobody admires you more than I do, ma'am, your gentle manner, your quiet, unassuming sense of style, your kind and forgiving nature—" Khashoggi said, his tone pleading.

"You know what happens to people who disappoint me, Khashoggi," Killer Queen said, eyes narrowed. "I think it's time… to blow… your… _MIND!"_

Kashoggi flinched with a yelp as the cry of the Killer Queen echoed abruptly.

"How do you think I'm going to get along without you, Khashoggi?" Killer Queen snapped, advancing on him as she grabbed him by the collar, leveling him with a narrow-eyed gaze. "I don't need you. I've taken you for everything you've got, and now I'm kicking your ass out!"

**_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_**_**  
**_**_And bring him to the ground_**_**  
**_**_You can beat him_**_**  
**_**_You can cheat him_**_**  
**_**_You can treat him bad and leave him_**_**  
**_**_When he's down, yeah_**_**  
**_**_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_**_**  
**_**_I'm standing on my own two feet_**_**  
**_**_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_**_**  
**_**_Repeating to the sound of the beat_**

Khashoggi was gone, sent to the Seven Seas of Rye. Killer Queen paced the room, eyes averting to every computer screen that gave her information on what was going on. Indeed a strong, independent woman, she took great pride in the fact that she never needed a man. She'd done twice that of what any man had accomplished, and as a woman that was definitely something that brought her arrogance up in the slightest. She could hurt easily and do it for sport. But for the most part, she was kind-natured… as long as you played by the rules.

There was a beeping as a message came through onto the big screen. She turned and headed toward the system, pressing the ACCEPT button.

"What do you want?" She said sharply. A tall, dark haired man in his forties appeared on the big screen. He wore sun glasses, like Khashoggi did, but there was something different about his demeanor. Where Khashoggi was timid he made up for in arrogance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Madame," He said, with a nod. "I must say, it is a pleasure to see you for the first time. I'm honoured to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Killer Queen demanded. The guy chuckled, a light, throaty, sensual sound, like someone narrating a men's cologne commercial.

"I was hired as your new Commander." He responded. His tone was fearless, but polite and respectful as well. "Rathbone, they call me."

"Commander _Rathbone,_" Killer Queen repeated, as though trying out the name for the first time. She wasn't entirely impressed with this guy upon first meeting him. _He becomes another Khashoggi, so help me…_ "What brought you to this position in the first place?"

"Our stunning, intelligent, strong-willed Chief Executive Officer of Global Soft, Madame," He said, responding without missing a beat. The flattery caught Killer Queen off guard, which proceeded to annoy her.

"Is that so?" She responded, a humourless grin playing across her face. _Cocky son of a bitch. _"Well, I'm not sure if you'll see me in the same light after a month of working here."

"I dare to disagree, Madame," Rathbone responded. That same stupid smile was on his face. He was very daunting, which infuriated Killer Queen even more.

"Oh? Really?" Killer Queen gave a single dry laugh, leaning against the system with both hands propped on the machine. "Well, _Commander Rathbone,_ I invite you to come and really decide seeing me in the flesh. And that's an invitation you can't deny,"

Again with that damnable cocky laugh. "That I cannot indeed, Madame. I'll be there."

:.:

Over three hours later, Killer Queen heard knocking on the great doors leading into the company. She turned her head in the direction. "Open it."

Sure enough, the same suave Commander strided inside, followed in suit by a couple of the guards. They were looking at him with rather distaste. She decided to keep that in mind. There was something about this man that she just didn't trust. He was extremely confident, but why, she couldn't figure out. But she was now hellbent on finding that out.

"Commander _Rathbone._" She said, handed placed on her hips as she shot him a bemused look. "How can I help you?"

"Well, you're not as intimidating as people make you out to be, if I might say, Madame," He said, hands placed behind his back as he looked her in the eye. She raised a perfectly penciled eyebrow in response with a surprised laugh.

"You're a bold boy, aren't you, sport?" She said. The same tapping of her corset consisted. A habit she'd formed. Indefinitely when she was irritated or impatient with something or somebody. But there was something she almost found appealing about him.

"People have said that, Madame, yes," He responded. Killer Queen chuckled.

"Well, I can promise you that this confidence you currently possess will almost definitely be brought down a couple of notches after a couple of days of working for Global Soft."

Rathbone took a step forward toward her, his dark eyes studying hers. For some odd reason, Killer Queen found herself slightly taken aback by this intensity of his. She noticed at that point how _tall_ he was. He towered over her, which was made her feel slightly vulnerable. Clearing her throat, she straightened, leveling his gaze.

"I didn't come here just to work for Global Soft, Madame, but to work for you." He said, his voice lower, quieter. "You've been a huge influence in what I do." Killer Queen searched his face.

"Three things," She said, swallowing, keeping her voice firm, but found that it quieted as well. "Either this is some sorry attempt at flattery, you mean what you say, or you're trying to seduce me, which I promise you won't work."

Rathbone chuckled. He took her hand, brought it up to his face and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner. All the while, he still stared steadily into her eyes. Killer Queen felt chills roll up and down her spine. "Whichever one you see fit."

He turned with a bow and left the room, leaving The Killer Queen flabbergasted, gob-smacked, and any other confusing adjective that could possibly cross one's mind. She stared at the door he had just walked out of, sinking into a nearby cushioned chair shaped like a cube, all the while asking herself a series of questions. She knew he made her feel something, and she wanted to know _what _and _why_, and what it was about him that made her feel. Was it the fact that he showed absolutely no fear toward her? She always thought striking fear into people's hearts was appealing, while being adored as well. But the fact that she didn't seem to scare this man… for some reason that appealed to her too.

Exhaling slowly, she leaned back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. She knew she had to get it figured out and do whatever it took to avoid it. Falling for some goonball's courting ritual was not something she typically did, and she wasn't about to start. At that, she stood up and walked briskly out of the room.

:.:

Sitting at her metallic desk in her office, staring at a computer screen for what seemed like forever, The Head of Global Soft sat back with an impatient sigh, awaiting an email she planned to send to the entire company to load and send. She was just about to make a mental note to boot up the memory on the whole server… or for that matter have someone else do it, when a frequency from the telegraphic system on the other side of the room made a blaring noise. Killer Queen's head shot up with a start.

"What the hell?" She snapped, pushing the chair back with such force it wheeled back and collided with the wall behind her. She stormed over to the system, smacking ACCEPT with deadly precision.

"Madame," Rathbone said as his face appeared on the screen. "Sorry about the frequency."

"This better be important," Killer Queen growled. "That frequency about gave me a heart attack."

"Again, my apologies, Madame," Rathbone said. "But I believe you'll be pleased at the news I bring. The boy called the Dreamer and his little girlfriend have been captured."

Killer Queen's eyebrows shot up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Leather jacket-clad kid with a purple haired little witch as his girlfriend?" Rathbone said. "We got them."

"That's fantastic!" Killer Queen gave throaty laugh. "Where are you now?"

"We're on our way," Rathbone said. "What do you want done with them?"

"Bring them here and have the guards put them in the prison," Killer Queen instructed. Could it be? Could it be that this new, cocky, handsome Commander had succeeded where Khashoggi could not? Whatever the reason, Killer Queen was thrilled. "I'd like to have a word with you."

:.:

Soon enough, Killer Queen heard the door open half an hour later as well as screamed obscenities from a female, and shouts from that of a young male. _So it is true,_ She thought. _The Bohemian stronghold has finally been defeated._

"Come in," Killer Queen said before she even heard the door knock. There was hesitation and the door opened, revealing Rathbone.

"I'm impressed." She said, a wry grin playing across her face as her hands were placed on her hips. Rathbone grinned, making his way closer.

"You didn't think I could actually do it, did you?" He said. A smile still on her face, she stepped forward.

"I had my doubts, I'll be honest," She said. "But I have to praise you on this one. You accomplished something we've been unable to for a long time."

"Anything to serve the Killer Queen," He said. Again, he was extremely close to her. She felt almost uneasy about it, but there was something enjoyable about it as well. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You never quit, do you, Rathbone?" She said, searching his face. He grinned, shaking his head.

"Not if I know I did something right," He said. "Let alone two things."

"Two things?" Killer Queen furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him quizzically. Reaching into his jacket, Rathbone pulled out a VHS tape. Something Killer Queen hadn't seen in decades, but she knew exactly what this particular one was. Her eyes widened.

"You didn't." She said incredulously, taking the tape from him. It was ancient, covered in dust, but she knew what it was immediately.

"The Bohemians called it the Holy Scroll," Rathbone chuckled. "And it's of great use to us, isn't it?"

"My God, yes," Killer Queen exclaimed, taking the tape as she examined it herself. "This could—this could change everything. We'll be unstoppable with this."

"You're beautiful," Rathbone said, staring at her, shaking his head. Killer Queen felt her breath catch in her throat as he moved closer to her.

"What did I tell you about flattery?" She said, almost warningly, eyeing him warily, but her voice was low, almost husky as she found her body inches away from his. Rathbone slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her nearer to him. The amazing thing was, she actually allowed it.

"It's not flattery," He said softly with a grin. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her. The kiss was long, lingering, and intense. She reached behind his neck and kissed him in return with the same amount of heat as he had provided. Still holding her, Rathbone walked forward, urging her back at the same pace as he soon had her up against the wall. Her back smacked against it and with a slight grunt of pain, she ignored it, her hands on both is cheeks as the kiss continued, fierce, predatory, and extremely heated. His arms tightened around her, holding her close to him, until the door was opened. Both of them sprang apart, but Killer Queen, not realizing she didn't have anywhere to go in back of her, smacked her head against the wall. Cursing angrily, her hand rubbing the back of her head, she looked up to see one of the yuppies standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled, shooting a scathing glance at the young girl. The yuppie shrank back slightly.

"An email was sent from the dungeon involving the two captives," She said timidly. Killer Queen motioned with her arm furiously.

"Fine, I'll get to it momentarily, get out of here," She snarled. The girl turned tail and scurried out the door quick enough. With a pained groan, Killer Queen closed her eyes, rubbing her head, letting it fall, gingerly, back against the wall where she leaned. Rathbone leaned with one hand against the same wall, arm beside her, the other on his hip. He looked back at her.

"Should be pick up where we left off?" He said. Killer Queen shook her head, opening her eyes.

"No. I don't want to risk it," She said. She pushed herself off the wall and past Rathbone. She turned, however, her eyes sensual.

"I'll call you down tomorrow, maybe?" She said with a grin. Rathbone grinned, moving toward her, placing both hands on her hips as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be there," He said, then let go and headed out the door. Killer Queen stood in the middle of the room where he had left her.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," She muttered, shaking her head as she rubbed the back of it again. She was sure that she'd probably be feeling that little incident tomorrow. It'd also remind her of the mistake that she really didn't feel guilty for. She went to her computer, clicking on the inbox which read **(1) New Message(s)**. She clicked on the link which brought up the email from down in the dungeon.

**To: **

**From: **

**Message:**

Prisoners relented. Admitted whereabouts of the Sacred Instruments. Will be kept for further investigation.

Killer Queen grinned, clicking out of the message as she stood back up. She knew one way or another, things would indeed fall into place better than she ever imagined.

:.:

It had been at least a month since Galileo Figaro and Scaramouche had been captured. The plans of Global Soft were falling into place, and the Killer Queen and Rathbone had been together since that moment. She was actually happy, for once in her life, fulfilled in a personal sense, she supposed. Being loved by the people was one thing, but being loved by a man who actually cared was a completely different thing. Something she wasn't used to, but she treasured every second of it.

She stood in the room, going over emails she'd been sent when a knocking on the door caught her attention.

"Knock knock," Came the familiar voice on the other side of the door. Killer Queen chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

"Come in," She responded, her eyes on the door as Commander Rathbone walked in.

"Commander _Rathbone_," She said, emphasizing on his last name teasingly, a playful, yet, sensual smile on her face. Rathbone grinned, moving toward the chair where she sat.

"_Killer_ Queen," He responded in the same joking, taunting tone. She chuckled, running a long, glittered nail down his neck seductively.

"I'll show you Killer Queen," She growled teasingly, pulling his head toward her as she kissed him. A bit of a forceful manner, but did he expect anything less? Rathbone kissed her back, his hands on her leather-clad knees. After breaking the kiss, Killer Queen studied his face, her blue eyes firm, searching his dark pair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She said.

"Do what?" Rathbone responded. Killer Queen couldn't entirely tell if he was being coy or not. It irked her in the slightest.

"Get involved with me," She said. "You're taking a risk few people want to take."

"It's all going to be worth it." He responded with a chuckle, moving his head in to kiss her again, but she pushed him back lightly.

"I mean it," She responded, her voice a bit more curt than she had planned. "And what the hell does that mean?"

He seemed to hesitate for a second, the first time Killer Queen had ever seen him hesitate. It worried her in the slightest. If anything, she knew _she_ had been the one putting herself at risk. She'd allowed herself to actually care deeply for this man, which she knew was a dangerous thing. But she was convinced she could handle it.

"What I mean is…" Rathbone began. He was hesitating way too much. What the hell did his comment mean, anyway? Killer Queen's blue eyes bore into his face.

"You're beautiful," He said. "And I love you, you know that."

"Flattery. Again." She said, standing. She made her way over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You would question that?" Rathbone said, looking at her, with her back to him. Killer Queen shook her head.

"When you're in a position that I'm in, you don't let yourself get attached," She said, looking over her shoulder at him. "You're the leader of a massive company and a ruler of millions of people. You get attached and things go badly, and it winds up destroying you. I've seen it happen to people and I refuse to let it happed to me."

She felt arms slip around her waist from behind and a chin place itself on her shoulder, with the heat of another body in back of her.

"That won't happen to you," Rathbone's voice was heard in her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on the side of her face. Hands placed over his, she pressed his arms to her, leaning back against him lightly, but lowered her eyes.

"Easier said than done," She said quietly.

:.:

"Madame!" Killer Queen's head shot up as a GaGa police officer came running in. "There's been an obstruction!"

"An obstruction?" Killer Queen stood abruptly. "What kind of obstruction?"

"By our own staff, Madame," The officer said, shaking his head. "I always knew the man wasn't to be trusted."

He turned and ran, and Killer Queen's stomach knotted itself immediately. It couldn't be… he _wouldn't_.

Exhaling slowly and straightening, she went over to her desk, sitting down at the computer to read email and saw the EMERGENCY title in her inbox. She opened it.

**Warning**

There has been an obstruction of security, privacy, and property at Global Soft. Commander Rathbone is responsible for hacking into the system, stealing information, and above all, copying the VHS tape that was confiscated from the Bohemian stronghold.

Reading this made Killer Queen absolutely sick. Not only that, but furious. Rathbone _dared_ steal from Globalsoft? He actually had the audacity to use her to get what he wanted for some other company—

"So, news does travel fast here," Rathbone's voice was heard as he walked in the door, coming up from behind.

"Jesus—" Killer Queen spun around with a start. She shot upward automatically. "So it is true. What they're saying is true."

Her tone was caustic, vicious. She stared at him as though her eyes would send sparks any second. The side of her that wanted to treat him like any other traitor or disappointer silently hoped him dead, but the other side couldn't have felt worse. He had purposely _betrayed_ her…

"It's survival of the fittest, Madame," He said, his tone emotionless, cruel. Killer Queen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And you think you're fit to survive in it more so than the rest of us," She spat with disgust, slamming down on the alert button on her desk which would summon the guards.

"_Oh, but you can't. I love you, you wouldn't call the guards on me, Killer Queen, would you?_" Rathbone mimicked with a cruel laugh. Killer Queen at that point lost every ounce of patience she possibly had.

"_You dare mock me?_" She roared furiously. "You made a mockery out of the entire corporation. You _stole_ from the company. For _who?!_"

"That's no matter to you," He responded. "It won't ruin Globalsoft, but it definitely brought my company up in rank, and I can thank you for that."

"Do you have any idea what kind of mistake you've made?" Killer Queen said, her voice quieted down, in sheer disbelief. "No one else would have dared—"

"_Yes,_ nobody else would have," Rathbone cut her off just as the guards walked in. "But nobody else knows you."

Killer Queen felt sick upon hearing that. She studied him, her eyes frigid. "And what do you mean by_ that?_"

"You take so much pride in hurting other men. Maybe it was your turn to see what it was like, to know how it feels to trust and be betrayed and abandoned."

"Where is the VHS tape?" Killer Queen snapped, trying to push what he said out of her mind. Rathbone chuckled.

"You still have your precious tape, but you're not the only company who has it now." He said. "To think how easily the Killer Queen was—"

"—Shut _UP!!"_ Killer Queen screamed. The booming of her voice caused every guard in the room to flinch. "I will _never_ be taken advantage of. You've had your fun, but you haven't gotten away with it. You'll never see the light of day again—"

"My point exactly." Rathbone responded. "I had my fun, and I now know what I was able to achieve. And you know what I'm talking about."

Killer Queen was enraged, but fell silent. It wasn't worth asking if he had ever actually loved her, but she couldn't resist. She had to at least know.

"So it was for the sport." She said, hands placed on her hips promptly, although she was well and painfully aware that she was shaking. But nothing was visible to anyone in that room. She refused to give Rathbone that satisfaction. "I take it none of it meant anything to you. Nothing. Nothing you said, anything. Correct?"

Rathbone sneered. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't mean something to me, but not what you're thinking."

"Then so be it," Killer Queen snapped. "Get him out of here! You're a disgrace to the human race, Rathbone. You don't deserve a penis, you spindles, conniving little prat. _I SAID GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!"_

The guards grabbed Rathbone by different limbs and hauled him out. What infuriated Killer Queen was how proud he seemed to go. She swung the door shut behind them with a loud crash, feeling slightly satisfactory in doing so. After they left, she was alone.

As she thought things through, the reality of if hit her. She became painfully aware of how badly he had hurt her. Hands still placed firmly on her hips, she moved to the window, staring out as the guards hauled a now handcuffed Rathbone to the Seven Seas of Rye. Watching this, it all hit her at once. The times they had together, the security she felt, and realized all of it had been a lie. A lie that she should have caught in the first place.

Something in her chest felt like it was being ripped in half, and almost immediately realized it was her heart breaking. A heart that it seemed to some she never even had. Taking one hand off her hip, watching Rathbone being hauled out, her hand covered her mouth, and the Killer Queen, the dynamite with a laser beam, began to sob. Tears that started off lightly, almost unrealistic, and gradually escalated. She sank into a chair, letting her head fall into her hands as she finally cried for the first time since she was twelve. Cried for everything that had possibly built up over the years, and cried for the man who she thought actually cared about her and had betrayed her. The tables had turned, Rathbone was right. She wasn't standing on her own two feet anymore. She had been taken advantage of and abandoned. She wasn't ready for that love to die and it had.

_End_

_**Author's Note:**__ Maybe, unless this hits it off well. I'll have to talk to my Beta reader and see what she thinks should be added. REVIEW, guys, tell me what you think._


	2. On Wings of Lead

Once the sobs had died down, she remained where she sat, staring out at the window

_**Author's Note **__ I want to give a big thank you to those of you who actually managed to dig this little fiction out of the pile and review it so kindly._

_MysticDiamond_

_CrayolaxSmiles_

_Bomba-Fae_

_Stagedoxy_

_It's because of you guys that this next chapter is going up. I never even expected this to go anywhere, thank you so much for taking the time to read it and bringing it to life. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this going with more readers. MysticDiamond, you were hoping for more with Khashoggi, and it just so happens I think you might like this chapter. ;)_

_Enjoy._

**On Wings of Lead Ch. 2**

Once the sobs had died down, she remained where she sat, staring out at the window. It didn't even dawn on her when someone had opened the door to her office, and it suddenly clicked that they weren't supposed to be in there. Quickly wiping her eyes, wanting no evidence of any kind of emotion, she turned a hostile look over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you—" She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked over her shoulder and saw the grey M&S suited Khashoggi standing over her. He had taken his sunglasses off, and Killer Queen was looking at his eyes for probably the first time ever.

"Khashoggi," She muttered, partially stunned. She rose to her feet, hands on her hips but she couldn't look at him. Khashoggi, who had managed to make his way out of the Seven Seas of Rye, had heard about everything. He'd managed to catch the Killer Queen's face in time to see that she'd been crying. He couldn't recall ever seeing her cry. He didn't even know if she had it in her. But this was definite proof. But he cared about her, no matter how much she had abused him in the past, he still cared.

"Madame, if I may dare request, I'd like to be Commander Khashoggi again," He said. Killer Queen gave a light, unhappy scoff. It wasn't entirely a scoff, it was the only sound she could make by keeping the lump in her throat at bay.

"So you heard what happened," She said. She was wary, now, even of her own ex-commander. Khashoggi, hands behind his back, nodded slowly, his dark eyes sympathetic.

"I did, Madame, and I say in all honesty and sincerity that I am truly sorry," He said. For some reason he got the hunch there was more to it than that. Regardless of how much she loved the company, Killer Queen wouldn't ever _cry_ over it. Could it be possible there was more to Commander Rathbone than Khashoggi realized?

Killer Queen didn't look at him, but nodded slowly. Two fingers were pressed to her lips, and God_damnit_, she knew she was just moments away from crying again. She absolutely hated it. She hated feeling this vulnerable.

"I made a mistake from the get-go, _Commander_," She said. For a moment, she felt sick even saying the word. Rathbone's face came to mind almost immediately, but she shoved it back. Khashoggi was semi-stunned for a moment. Killer Queen _never_ admitted to making a mistake. If she did it ended in an insult toward him, but he didn't sense that coming. It seemed genuine this time. "I should have seen deceit from the beginning when that bastard first came in. I usually can. But I let him,"

"Madame, you're sharp as a tack and incredibly good at reading people," Khashoggi said. "Rathbone was a slimy little conniving rat. Nobody could have seen it."

Killer Queen shook her head. She still didn't make eye contact with him. "He lied. On so many different levels he lied to me, made me believe things that weren't even true. He made me believe that he actually—" Her voice broke off. It suddenly dawned on Khashoggi what had happened. That was the reason why she was taking this so hard. Rathbone had actually managed to _seduce_ the Killer Queen. Rathbone never loved her to begin with, but by the way she was taking this, Khashoggi was sure that for the first time in her life, Killer Queen had actually fallen for Rathbone and cared so greatly for him. Khashoggi moved toward her immediately, his eyes sympathetic.

"Oh, Madame," He said softly. She was struggling to keep it together, he could see that. What really tore Killer Queen up, too, was that she could actually see that he cared. His was genuine, it had been for all these years. What had she done?

"God, I was stupid." She muttered, her face in her hands. Khashoggi gave in. He did something he'd wanted to do for so long but was terrified of doing. He moved toward her and put his arms around her. Killer Queen stiffened at first, reminded of the touch of Rathbone, but Khashoggi's was indeed different. It broke her heart that he actually did care.

More confident once realizing that Killer Queen hadn't and wasn't going to lash out at him for touching her, he still held her. Feeling the lump rise in her throat, feeling the reassurance of male arms around her that weren't Rathbone's, but familiar ones, Killer Queen's eyes welled with tears. It was release, more than anything. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, she let those damnable tears fall again. In return, her arms slid around him in return as she cried on the shoulder offered.

Khashoggi froze for a moment. Years had gone by since Khashoggi first started working for Globalsoft. Never _once_ did he ever think he'd ever see this side of her, but it didn't change the way he saw her in any way. It kind of terrified him that he was actually holding her, but he cherished this moment. His hand ran gently up and down her back in a reassuring manner. He never in his _life_ thought he'd be touching her. But here she was, accepting comfort offered to her. Khashoggi wondered for a moment if he was the first one that had ever tried to comfort her.

The quiet sobs died down and were eventually nonexistent. Killer Queen remained in Khashoggi's arms, her head still sideways against his shoulder. Khashoggi didn't move, his eyes staring at the wall behind them, but was a calm presence. That was all she needed at the time. Only someone. She couldn't handle anyone judging at the moment. Seeing the Killer Queen cry was enough to bring a murmur about all of Planet Mall, and that wasn't something she was about to allow. But she felt comfortable around Khashoggi. He was someone familiar and just simply _there_. He cared about her and was willing to put aside the vision she held of being the fierce, eloquent, feared leader everyone saw her as, and accept that she was only human. She had a feeling Khashoggi felt that all along, but by the way she treated him, he simply cowered away. Now she was wracked with guilt because of that.

But she felt something she never thought she would with Commander Khashoggi. She actually felt safe with him. A feeling rarely endured by Killer Queen. She realized quickly she almost never completely felt safe or content. Her iron will and hard exterior made her able to live past it, to numb it almost. But Rathbone had stripped that hard veneer from her, and now that insecurity was out in the open. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. But she pulled away lightly, and Khashoggi willingly dropped his arms. As Killer Queen finished composing herself, Khashoggi studied her for a moment. He didn't dare ask if she was going to be alright. He felt as though that was overstepping boundaries, and he felt like he had created a whole other threshold for himself with her. He didn't want to push it. And a part of him knew that she'd be alright. It was the Killer Queen, she always came out fine. But Khashoggi suddenly found himself feeling protective. She was a human being, a woman with her own insecurities and emotions. The man in Khashoggi, because he did care about her, maybe more so than he should, was worried about her.

"I'll leave you to your business," He said with a nod. Killer Queen nodded slowly, hands on her hips. As Khashoggi turned to head toward the door, Killer Queen looked up.

"Khashoggi."

Khashoggi stopped in his tracks and turned, somewhat surprised that she had actually called him back. "Yes, Madame?"

"I'm appointing you Commander again." She said, her tone suddenly firm. "No ifs, ands or buts."

A smile of relief slid across Khashoggi's face but he tried to hide it. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Madame," He responded. With a respectful nod, he turned back out the door, leaving the Killer Queen to herself, with her mind racing. It would continue racing whenever what happened with Rathbone came to mind, but thinking of Khashoggi brought that to ease in the slightest. She slid down into her chair at her desk. Khashoggi had actually gathered his nerve and tried to comfort her. And he had. Killer Queen couldn't remember the last time before Rathbone that she actually felt safe with someone like that. She hadn't really, with Rathbone. But was it possible that she was actually seeing her Commander Khashoggi in a different light?

:.:

A day had gone by since Rathbone's arrest, and Killer Queen was worse than ever. She was temperamental, an ignited fuse. The word "dynamite with a laserbeam" was now multiplied by about ten. Nobody dared go any farther than cross her path. Khashoggi gave her space, which she was grateful for. He didn't act afraid of her, like most of the Yes people and Yuppies did. In fact almost eighty percent of them knew well what she was capable of in this kind of mood. She made her way down into the dungeon where the purple-haired girl sat in the corner, knees pulled up to her chest and arms draped over them.

"Open it," Killer Queen said sharply to the GaGa policeman. The officer just about jumped out of skin, but nodded, quickly deactivating the door to the laser cage for the Head CEO of Globalsoft to enter. The girl looked up, shooting a venomous look in the Killer Queen's direction.

"Piss off," She growled. Killer Queen smirked.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you?" Killer Queen said, standing in the corner. "What did that fool call you again? Scary Bush?"

A pained look came across the girl's face and she blinked fiercely. Killer Queen realized she was blinking back tears. Once they had gotten all the information out of Galileo Figaro, he'd been killed. Killer Queen had gotten word of it just the other day.

"_Scaramouche_," The girl said, swallowing, her tone fierce. "He didn't deserve what you did to him."

"Didn't deserved what we did to him?" Killer Queen scoffed. "He led a whole rebellion against Globalsoft! He created more problems for us than he was worth. We couldn't have blown his mind, we had to get rid of him once he gave us all the information we needed.

"He fought for what he was passionate about!" Scaramouche shouted. Furious, grief-stricken tears spilled down her face now, but her tone was furious. "He was the Dreamer! All he wanted was music to be brought back, he wanted to break free and let people live normal lives, and you_ killed him!_"

"What more could we have done?" Killer Queen said, her eyes narrowed. "He brought the Bohemians into a further stronghold. Globalsoft was almost destroyed. And we have music, he was wasting his time."

"You have _crap_ if that's what you're talking about!" Scaramouche snarled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He was fighting for the mighty Queen, he wanted to make things right. He was the only person I ever met like that and I _loved him_, now look what happened! You people don't know shit!"

"So that's what you're upset about? Because we killed your boyfriend?" Killer Queen said, arching a perfectly penciled eyebrow, hands on her hips. "Listen, honey, he's better off. He wanted to kill himself to begin with."

The same stunned, disgusted, hurt look came across Scaramouche's face. "Are you bloody stupid?" She spat. "He wanted to die because of what the world's been turned into! This gave him a reason to live! He was going to be a great person!"

"Great person, my ass," Killer Queen scoffed. "We all know what they turn into."

"You're going to sit there and tell me that you've never lost someone you loved?" Scaramouche spat, tears streaming down her face again. "You go see what it's like and fucking come back and tell me what it feels like, then maybe you'll be more of a human being and be respected further, instead of having some wanker turn and rob from the company."

Killer Queen was taken aback by that comment. Her blue eyes turned to slits as they flashed dangerously. But Scaramouche's comment was like a kick in the gut.

"You don't know the first thing about what happened," She snarled. "Watch your mouth before you go making assumptions. The Dreamer is dead, we don't need you for anything. If you want to keep your precious life you'll keep your mouth shut, girl."

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Who would have thought?" Scaramouche said bitterly. "I know enough about what happened, Gaz…Gaz and I saw the whirl of activity when the company found out that that idiot stole the vy-day-o—"

"_Video_," Killer Queen corrected irritably. _Pop, I swear…. _"Yes, of course, it was catastrophic. I trus—_we_ trusted Rathbone with our assets and he betrayed us. As for my personal affairs and whether or not I've ever—er—it's none of your business."

"What was that first sentence?" Scaramouche countered. Goddamnit, she had Killer Queen in a corner, now. The girl was smarter than she was made out to be. "_You_ trusted Rathbone? With more than just assets, maybe?"

"That is _none of your business._" Killer Queen snapped. "My affairs—_MY BUSINESS—_with Rathbone was not anything to be discussed. It was nothing more than an employee betrayal."

"Right," Scaramouche scoffed. She turned her head, determined not to show this kind emotion to the Killer Queen. But Killer Queen was shaken, now. The girl had done a damn good job of rattling her. She glared at the girl, and motioned to the guard to open the laser cell door. Killer Queen turned her head to look at the girl.

"Just watch yourself," She snarled. "You're of no use to us. You'll be lucky if you stay alive."

"Who gives a shit anymore?" Scaramouche retorted, tears streaming down her face. "Galileo Figaro was my reason for living and now he's dead. Kill me if you want."

Killer Queen found it painful how easily she related to that sentence in a way. But showing no kind of response, she had the cage door shut behind her. Making her way up the steps, out of sight from the guards, she stopped just at the top, leaning against the wall. Her stomach was in a knot. Her mind had gone well past the point of just seeing Galileo Figaro as the Dreamer, who'd caused so many problems for them, but he was now the lover of that girl, who now had no one in this world. Killer Queen remembered distinctly being that age. What had she done?


	3. Through Hell and Back

Author's Note I am absolutely terrified about this next chapter, frankly

_**Author's Note**__I am absolutely terrified about this next chapter, frankly. I hope to GOD I didn't bring her too out of character, and if I did I am so sorry. It will be fixed, I promise you._

_Thank you for the kind reviews, and the constructive criticism. It came in very helpful, Diamond, you confirmed what I was absolutely terrified about, I hope I didn't do it in this chapter. Please, do not hesitate to let me know if something seems to out of character. I feel like I know the character of Killer Queen pretty damn well, but keep in mind that she is only human. Everyone has a breaking point, everybody. She will only show those feelings to one person who we'll see coming up. But like I said…..ACK._

She left the dungeon and headed back to the main area of Globalsoft, moved through and to her office. Whisking the coattails of her steel-grey trench coat out of the door as it slammed behind her, she moved immediately to her desk. There was a beeping noise and one of the plasma screens came down. Killer Queen swiveled her chair in the direction of the screen.

"Madame," Khashoggi's face appeared on the screen. One leg crossed over the other, Killer Queen's perfectly manicured, acrylic-nailed fingers formed steeples.

"Commander Khashoggi," She responded. "What news?"

"The Bohemian stronghold has erupted. They're furious with the death of the Dreamer," Khashoggi responded.

_I knew it,_ Killer Queen shook her head. "Should have realized that it would cause problems. The Heartbreak Hotel has been destroyed, where could they possibly be?"

"Right out front of Globalsoft, Madame," Khashoggi responded. There was tension in his voice, and Killer Queen couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about it. "I've sent my officers and a majority of the GaGa police to take care of it. But I wanted to wait on your command to do anything about the Bohemians once caught."

"Bring the sons of bitches into _custody_, _Khashoggi!_" She snapped. She almost regretted it when she saw Khashoggi visually flinch. Even after what he did, she was still treating him horribly. _This has got to stop._ But she rose to her feet abruptly. "You do not need my command to know what to do with a stronghold which has been causing us problems _for_ _months!_ Don't be a _fool!_"

"Yes, Madame, they'll be brought in." He responded quickly.

"Good. Go. Now." She snapped, and shouted, "I don't want to hear back from you _until minds have been blown, and they're in the dungeons, then after that you wait on my command. Only then. Do I make myself clear?_"

"Yes Madame, crystal," Khashoggi responded, and the receiver was out. Killer Queen glared at the screen for a moment, hands on her hips before she turned away

"And stop letting me scare the hell out of you," Killer Queen muttered bitterly, knowing well Khashoggi couldn't hear her. The reason why she still did it was because he allowed her to, and she knew that. But when would Khashoggi figure that out?

It was probably the better thing. Killer Queen at this point was wary. She never wanted to go through what she did after the incident with Rathbone. Not only because it was one of the most painful experiences she'd ever encountered, emotionally, but because there was no way she ever wanted to be seen that way again. There was two sides like in everything. Whether Khashoggi would hurt her or not she knew wasn't an issue. All aside, she just didn't want to go through it again. Ever. She sat back down in the chair, turning to her computer to check email. There in her inbox were about twenty different emails from different families. Cringing at the number she knew she'd have to reply to, she apprehensively opened the first one.

**To: **/theworld

**From: **

**Message:**

Hello Ma'am,

I'm writing in regards to the concern I have for my family and the rest of the GaGa community. My children are being told stories at school of Bohemians threatening to change out ways. They're terrified. Please, if there's anything that can be done, I'm sure I speak for ever GaGa when I beg for your help.

Sincerely,

www/

Killer Queen groaned, letting her head drop down on the desk. It was happening, or at least starting to. She lifted her head back up and opened every other email….twenty-seven of them, to find that they all roughly said the same exact thing. Stop the Bohemians. She was sure that her people wanted things to stay this way and wanted the Resistance vanquished. Now the only thing to do was to figure out the next step.

Khashoggi knew what he had to do. He'd let himself be completely passive for too long. He'd let himself be emotionless when he cared so greatly for Killer Queen. Later that night, he made his way down the hallway to her office. Knocking on the door, one of the Yes people opened it and Khashoggi immediately went in. Killer Queen turned, blue eyes wide when she saw him enter.

"Khashoggi, what are you—" She began, but was cut off when Khashoggi, moving quickly, one arm and hand around to her back, the other to the back of her head, kissed her with such sudden, surprising passion it caught Killer Queen completely offguard. Breaking the kiss, Khashoggi's dark eyes, no sunglasses between his eyes and hers, studied her own.

"I may be risking my life doing this, Madame, but if so, so be it," He said. "But I love you. I would never hurt you, and have nothing less than full respect for you. And unlike what you've heard before, I truly love you, and always have. And that's something Rathbone was most likely never able to say."

Killer Queen was completely stunned. She opened her mouth to reply, but was speechless. Khashoggi broke away lightly, his eyes still fixated on her.

"If I die tonight because of this, at least I die knowing you know how I've felt about you," Khashoggi said, and with a nod, turned and headed toward the door. "Good night, Madame,"

The second Khashoggi walked out of the room, Killer Queen sank down into the chair behind her, not even looking. She was lucky the chair was even where she assumed it was, but that never even crossed her mind. She slowly came over the shock of what had just happened, reality slowly began to sink in. It was something that Rathbone had never said. _I would never hurt you._

_He would never hurt me,_ Killer Queen repeated that phrase in her mind again and again and again. She knew how she felt about Khashoggi, but she wondered if she could put herself past what had happened. Once burned, you become wary. Killer Queen had never been afraid of anything in her life, but going through what she had with Rathbone, she never wanted to feel that way again. It was a despised feeling, being raw, emotional and hurt by what someone had said or done, and was something she _never_ was one to feel ever. Except, Rathbone had brought her to that point and she was kicking herself every day for it. Yet, the 'Don't let it happen again', instinct was fierce. She didn't want to endure that again. Ever. She wasn't sure if she could bear it.

Khashoggi sat in his office, a complete mess of humiliation, anxiety and self loathing. He leaned back in the chair, eyes directed on the computer screen in front of him, having just clicked on an insolent flash prank off of an age old website. It was the same disorienting video, flashing spasmodically which made it nearly impossible to click out of, the same computerized voice taunting; "_You are an idiot, ha ha ha ha. You are an idiot, ha ha ha ha. You are and idiot, ha ha ha ha._"

Khashoggi found it ironic how direct the video seemed to fit his personal perspective at the time. _I am an idiot, ha ha ha ha_, He thought bitterly. With a groan, rubbing his temple, painfully aware of what he did, Khashoggi had that next agonizing moment to think about it obsessively before his intercom buzzed.

"Commander Khashoggi, come to my office please." The Killer Queen's voice was heard.

_I'm a dead man,_ Khashoggi's first response was exactly that. First off, she _never _used the intercom. It was normally her screeching his name to summon him. Swallowing, Khashoggi held down the button. "Y-yes, Madame, I'll be right in." He responded, clearing his throat. He didn't expect to feel any kind of anxiety, but at this point Khashoggi was nervous as all hell. With The Killer Queen you never knew what you were going to get.

He headed down the corridors to Killer Queen's office. He slowly pushed open the door. "Madame?"

"Come in," Her voice was calm, almost quiet. It almost sent Khashoggi into cardiac arrest at this point. Heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to spring out of his chest right through his M&S suit, he entered the office. Killer Queen was standing at the window, her back to him, hands on her hips. The only thing that brought Khashoggi a tiny sense of relief was that, looking at her now, he knew just how crazy about her he was.

"You've had me thinking for quite some time now, Commander," Killer Queen said, shaking her head as she turned to face Khashoggi. But she didn't look directly at him, at least not for very long. Little inklings of eye contact, that was it. "Since you last came in and….said what you did."

"I cannot take it back, Madame, I couldn't if I wanted to," Khashoggi said. "Because I'd be lying to myself and you if I said I didn't mean it, and that would be worse than anything you could do to me."

Killer Queen studied him for a moment, her expression softening in the slightest. Even calm, she never failed to terrify most people. Although Khashoggi didn't feel that at this point. Shaking her head with what sounded like a scoff, she turned, two fingers rubbing her forehead.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," She muttered, turning away from him. She knew what he said was true, and that terrified her to an extent. She was hoping it was bull, so she could brush it off. But now that she knew he was sincere, that his feelings for her were genuine, Killer Queen didn't know how to handle it. She'd realized for awhile now that while in her rule people adored her, but she really had never, ever been loved. It was frightenng, the vulnerability it seemed to bring out of people.

"And that's a bad thing?" Khashoggi said, taking a step toward her.

_STOPITDON'TCOMENEARME._ Killer Queen's mind seemed to scream, finding herself inwardly shrinking back. She couldn't handle the fact that she felt a bit cornered. She wanted her edge back, but for some reason right now she just couldn't summon it. She whirled around to face him.

"I just can't—" She paused with a groan. Hands returning to her hips, the damnable finger tapping beginning again, she looked away from Khashoggi. She exhaled slowly, looking at Khashoggi, her gaze fierce, as cool as she could bring it to. It was that look, that look that made Khashoggi buckle almost every time.

"After—" She paused, _No, no no, reword it, don't go there._ "It scares the hell out of me. The thought of growing close to someone to someone scares the hell out of me, plain and simple."

After a moment, it struck Khashoggi that he was getting closer and closer to the more human side of the Killer Queen. At this point, he treaded carefully.

"Did he hurt you?" He said. "I mean physically?"

"Hurt me? Physically? No." Killer Queen responded. "But you can hurt someone in many different ways than physically…as you know."

There was a hint of guilt in her voice. Khashoggi knew what she was suggesting. Khashoggi nodded slowly.

"Is that why you don't want to—well—" He couldn't place the exact word that he wanted to use. Killer Queen shrugged.

"Not that necessarily," She responded. "I told Rathbone, when you're in my position you don't get close with people. I've seen it happen with people and it ends up destroying them. You become vulnerable and you get hurt. I didn't want that to happen to me and it did. I let my guard down for a second and look what happened. That just confirmed my belief, so now I really…I couldn't do it."

Thinking over what she had just said, a look of disgust crossed her face. "That asshole took full advantage of that."

Khashoggi moved toward her. Both his hands were placed gently on her arms, searching her face.

"If I told you," Khashoggi began, "That never, ever would I allow something like that to happen or do something like that to you, that I have absolutely treasured every moment I spent with you from day one, even being yelled at or verbally kicked around, knowing that I was the only one who actually was able to be that close with you, loving you every second I had, would that help anything in the least?"

Killer Queen's eyes lowered with a small, short laugh, shaking her head. "As slightly pathetic as that sounds, I wish it could."

Khashoggi searched her face, realizing that when she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Immediately, Killer Queen pulled away slightly, turning with her back to him.

"I swear to God, this is a new thing, isn't it?" She said jokingly, her voice bitter. "Before this I hadn't cried since I was twelve. You know how long ago that was? I'm not even going to tell you how long ago that was. I swear you men get some kind of kick out of reducing me near tears. Is this what I get? Is it finally coming back to bite me in the ass after what I've done to you all these years?"

Khashoggi felt safe enough laughing slightly at that. He moved toward her, a hand on her lower back.

"So is there a small chance that you feel the same way?" He said. Killer Queen turned, taking Khashoggi's chin lightly in her hand. Her eyes met his for a moment, but the look in her eyes wasn't predatory or lustful like he'd seen. But it was genuine care, affection. Pulling his head gently toward her, she kissed him. Khashoggi found himself kissing her in return. The hand that had been on her back slid to her waist when she turned, but before Khashoggi could bring his other hand forward, Killer Queen broke away, her eyes still on his.

"Does that answer your question?" She said, her voice low, quiet. Khashoggi studied her for a moment, realizing this wasn't sarcasm, nothing. But it was genuine. The Killer Queen actually shared the feelings he had for her, but she felt the same way about him. But Killer Queen still wasn't completely reassured.

"Where does this leave us now, Khashoggi?" She said, searching his face. Khashoggi took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Let me pick up what Rathbone left broken," He said. "I know it still is. Because I promise you I'll do what I can to mend it."

Killer Queen couldn't bring herself to speak at the moment. But she was in a situation where she wanted to say yes so badly, knew it was unsafe, but couldn't bring the word to leave her mouth. Instead, she nodded slowly, lowering her eyes. Khashoggi gently pulled her into his arms. She allowed it, her arms around him in return. It was that same feeling of security she felt the night Khashoggi had found her, just minutes after Rathbone had been dragged off. But there was a sense of relief at the same time. She was now with someone who actually cared about her.

:.:

"Ladies and gentlemen," One of the Yes people announced at a Press Conference. "The Killer Queen."

Applause rose up from the crowd of about eighty people. Killer Queen made her way across and sat down where a mic was directly in front of her. Khashoggi stood on the far side, hands together, sunglasses on. He watched the Killer Queen enter. She wore the typical bronze corset-type outfit with the black leather pants, boots, and black leather trenchcoat emblazoned with buttons and the belt that was in the KQ trademark logo, a "Q" with a "K" in the center of it. She was ready, he could read it in her face. This was the fearless, powerhouse dictator the GaGa community knew so well. And she was doing well at playing that appearance. It was her, atleast at the time.

"I've made this appearance today to let you all know," Killer Queen said. "That I've received your emails and I am aware of the problems at hand. We're doing what we can to stop the Bohemian stronghold and bring them into custody. We have arrest a number of them so far and whatever thoughts of originality that might occupy their minds will soon be diminished. You are all safe, things will not change. The young man thought to be "The Dreamer", by the Bohemians is dead, which is the cause for this eruption of retaliation. It will not harm any of you, and is being taken care of as we speak."

Another murmur rose up through the crowd. A reporter, donning the same pastel GaGa garb, raised his hand. Khashoggi nodded in his direction, giving him permission to speak.

"Madame," He said, "The place of Living Rock, where the boy, Galileo Figaro, or Gordon Jones, found the old guitar belonging to the members of Queen. Does the axe still reside there?"

"The "Place of Living Rock", as you stated, is nothing more than the crumbled remains of the old Wembley Stadium, where Queen first played years ago. The axe was hidden there by Brian May, but it as been destroyed. The area has no power in the least." Killer Queen responded.

"How do you know there's not another one—" Someone else piped up. Killer Queen shot the other a look.

"_One,_" She snapped, her voice calming dangerously with the rest of the sentence. "At a time, please. And we know there isn't another one there. We've searched the area left and right. There's nothing, and I mean nothing, there."

Question after question went by, and finally the conference ended. The people were brought at ease in the slightest. Killer Queen made her way off the stage and passed Khashoggi. The two exchanged glances and Khashoggi grinned, laying a hand briefly on her back supportively.

"You did great," He said. "Had them eating out of the palm of your hand, Madame,"

"Madame" was merely because they were in front of others for the time being. Killer Queen grinned lightly.

"I got a completely different vibe," She said, shaking her head with a laugh. "I don't think they bought a word of it."

They headed back to the GlobalSoft headquarters. Killer Queen made her way into her office, but something just didn't feel right. Something felt off, as though there was someone else in there. Killer Queen paused, blue eyes darting from one side of the room to the next, a chill rolling up and down her spine. Now she became defensive.

"Hello?" She said, frowning. "There someone in here? So help me, you do not want me to find you."

Nothing. But it was eerily silent. Killer Queen made her way to the broom closet and threw the door open. Nothing. She went to the other closets, even the liquor cabinet. They were both empty. Killer Queen stepped back a bit, now feeling a bit unnerved.

_I'm losing my mind,_ She thought, still looking from one side of the room to the next. _This is ridiculous, the room's empty, now get ahold of yourself. You don't RATTLE._

She made her way to the liquor cabinet, pulling the bottle of rye whiskey out of the cabinet, reaching for one of the glasses as she began to pour herself a drink.

"Lovely press conference, Madame," A voice behind her suddenly said, causing her to drop the glass, sending it shattering the second it hit the cabinet. It was frighteningly familiar, causing her stomach to lurch. "However, I don't think they were convinced.


	4. And Back Again

Author's Note Here's part of the update, because I'm intimidated as all hell to put the next part up

_**Author's Note**__ Here's part of the update, because I'm intimidated as all hell to put the next part up. A very intimate moment between Shoggi and KQ…. And I'm not entirely sure how it'll pan out. Let me work with the next chapter a bit and I'll see what you think of this._

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here?" Killer Queen whirled around with a snarl, meeting Rathone's piercing blue eyes, matching them with her own pair. But Rathbone was back her up slowly toward the wall.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" He said, his tone smug. "The Seven Seas of Rye weren't going to hold me for long."

"You'd better get the _fuck_ out of my face, Rathbone, so help me," Killer Queen warned him. What sent the tiniest chill down Rathbone's spine was that he knew that that probably wasn't an empty threat. The Killer Queen never threatened someone with nothing to back it up. She always backed it up. She wasn't dynamite with a laserbeam for nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that you and Khashoggi have something going on now," Rathbone said, all though taking the smallest step back. Killer Queen eyed him warily. She gripped the counter behind her, finding herself in the worst possible position she could have gotten herself into. She was nowhere near the security button, it was on her desk. Was this what drinking got you into?

"Believe me, I'm anything but sorry," She said coolly. "He's a good person, ironically enough, something you'll never be."

"Oh, but I know you so well," Rathbone said, that same smirk on his face. "I've seen you at your weakest point. That must give me some kind of power over you."

"Power? _Hah,_ you wish," Killer Queen spat. "And you'd be surprised. Khashoggi has never taken advantage of me like you did. If you had any idea—"

"I do have an idea, believe me, I do," Rathbone said. "And I must say, I do regret what I did. We did have a little thing going on that I enjoyed, and now that Khashoggi's in the picture, I'd like what we had back."

Killer Queen gave a scoff, staring at him, her eyes leveling with Rathbone's. She found herself shaking but gripped the counter to stop it. She wouldn't give this bastard that satisfaction.

"You're more deranged than I thought," She said, her voice dangerously low, disgusted.

"You can't possibly tell me you're happy with that fool," Rathbone scoffed. "You remember what we had. It was lustful, exciting. You know Khashoggi could never—"

"Oh, but it was all a _lie_, remember?" Killer Queen snapped. "There was an alternative motive that you failed to mention when we first got involved, incase you didn't notice."

"And it worked out fairly well on my part," Rathbone said. "But I realized my mistake. I hope you realized yours, as well,"

"My mistake?" Killer Queen snapped, pushing herself forward, causing Rathbone to reel back slightly. "My mistake was ever getting close with you. My mistake was letting you into GlobalSoft, in my _life_ in general."

"So, what," He said. "Just because I made Killer Queen cry, she's learned from this experience and is settling down with some spineless prat?"

That was enough to send her into a wild rage. Whirling around, her hand shot out and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across the face, sending him almost spinning to the ground.

"Another word comes out of you," She snarled, "And you will wish the GaGa Police get here before I can make you wish you'd never been born at all."

But Rathbone shot upward. He grabbed her by the arms so hard it hurt. She cried out angrily, struggling against him. But regardless, he was still a man, with more upper body strength than she had. He slammed her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. She struggled to break free from him, but there was no use. She couldn't even give a good kick where it was well deserved. For a brief moment, she thought that she was in serious danger until someone else came in.

"_Get your hands off of her!_" There was a tone and a velocity in Khashoggi's voice Killer Queen had never heard before as he grabbed Rathbone by the collar of his shirt. He turned Rathbone around and threw and uppercut as hard as he possibly could. This sent Rathbone's head reeling. When he turned back, his nose was bloodied, his lip cut.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Khashoggi demanded, advancing on Rathbone. Square-chested, staring Rathbone down, Khashoggi looked like the dominant male animal, fiercely defending a mate of his. Killer Queen didn't move for the first couple of moments, still leaning against the wall. Her eyes darted back and forth as Khashoggi proceeded to look like he was going to beat the holy hell out of Rathbone.

"It's all in good fun, mate," Rathbone laughed cruelly, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood off his lip. He turned a look on Killer Queen. "She gives you so much material. Also, I'd like to know what right you have moving in on her when I'm not in the picture."

"Do I look like some weak-ass female to you?" Killer Queen shouted, pushing herself up against the wall. "Do you think I'm your territory or something? You idiot, I rule just about ninety percent of Planet Mall and you have the nerve to treat me like your property?"

"I can make you a weak-ass female, as you've seen, if you want me to prove that,"

"Make a move on her," Khashoggi warned, his voice low, hostile. "And you'll wish you were never born. You've done enough damage here as it is, now if you want to leave here in one piece—"

"—Leave here in one piece? Khashoggi, are you insane?" Killer Queen demanded. "I want his ass locked up permanently."

"I agree," Khashoggi didn't take his eyes off of Rathbone for a moment as he pressed the desk button to call the police. Rathbone looked like a broken, maniacal human being, which reminded Killer Queen too much of the first time this happened for her liking.

"Please," He said, pleading, panting. "You remember what we had. You remember how you felt about me, we can make this work. I knew you like no body else did."

"I want nothing to do with you," Killer Queen said frigidly. But she couldn't look at him. Turning, she headed toward the window, hands on her hips. She stared directly out the window, one hand on the mantle. She was still shaking, but she wouldn't let that be known.

"Oh, come on—" Rathbone swore under his breath. An officer at this point, had come in and was grasping Rathbone by the shoulder.

"You think the damage you caused isn't still there?" Khashoggi snapped. "You think you can do that so someone and just come back into their lives?"

"Oh, I thought she was the mighty _Killer Queen,_" Rathbone snapped.

"Get him out of here," Khashoggi snapped. The officer dragged Rathbone out and the door slammed behind them. Killer Queen still didn't turn around. She didn't trust herself to.

Looking in her direction, Khashoggi went to her slowly. His hand was placed again on her lower back, but Killer Queen moved away.

"Just leave me for awhile, Khashoggi," She said quietly, her arms crossed over her chest. She was shaken by what happened, but she wasn't about to show Khashoggi that.

"Madame—" He began in a mild protest. "Are you sure…are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine, just go." Killer Queen snapped, which she regretted, but she just couldn't let Khashoggi see her like this. He'd seen her weak too many times for her liking, she wasn't about to allow this one. She hated herself enough as it was for even allowing such an _average_ emotion cross her so many times.

Khashoggi knew he had no choice. He didn't want to leave her, but he did so regardless. Nodding slowly, he turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Somebody to Love

Author's Note So sorry for not updating sooner, I've started school, but I have been writing

_**Author's Note **__So sorry for not updating sooner, I've started school, but I have been writing. I'll post about three chapters of what I've written to see what you guys think. Once again, be gentle, I'm a little bit insecure of the vulnerability I've brought into her, yet she's still the Killer Queen we all know and love._

Khashoggi was going mad outside in his office. It had been almost an hour since he had left Killer Queen alone. It was a combination of both leaving her alone after something like that, but there was something so intoxicating about her weakness. He knew she'd kill him for ever thinking that, but Khashoggi also knew the place he possessed in her heart. His leg bounced impatiently in his chair. His hands tingled, the desire to feel every curve of her body beneath them. He couldn't take it anymore, but stood to go check on her. Sure enough, he found her in the office, standing in the far corner, watching Rathbone being hauled off again. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she stared blankly out the window. She didn't look at him, but Khashoggi at this point, wanted to feel her so badly. It was merely the contact. He wanted some kind of reassurance that she was his.

Khashoggi said nothing. He moved toward her, slipping an arm around her waist. But his arm crossed over the front of her midriff, holding her gently to him. Killer Queen's arms went to his, pressing him to her, leaning against him. At that, Khashoggi turned her head tenderly and kissed her. The kiss eventually became more and more feverish, but Khashoggi was ready to take full control. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her so that she faced him, backing her up slowly toward the bed. Once the backs of her knees met the edge of the bed, Khashoggi gently urged her back onto the bed, leaning toward her as he sort of lay her down slowly. Crawling backwards, still kissing Khashoggi, without thinking, Killer Queen found herself lying on the bed. Her jacket was removed, and tossed onto the chair nearby as Khashoggi moved down, kissing her collar bone, neck, everything. Killer Queen closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head back as she felt him hovering over her. It wasn't just lust, but it was a fine combination of both love and lust, something Rathbone had never been able to accomplish.

Khashoggi wanted to feel her so badly. He felt sort of outcast from her, barred off from what was his. Having finished moving from her neck to her collar bone, his eyes rested upon the zipper on her corset, the bronze corset she always wore beneath the trenchcoat. Khashoggi wasn't a sex-crazed male like the most of them. But he wanted to know her, literally know her. He wanted a further closeness than what seemed like to be armour preventing that. He pulled the zipper down, and the Killer Queen let him. There she was, this was her like he'd wanted to see. A nude-toned bra and flat stomach were what was revealed to him. Killer Queen's fingers laced over the back of his neck, though his pale white hair. Khashoggi bent down, kissing her in a trail traveling from her chest down her stomach. This was the intimacy he'd wanted, this was what he had desired. He'd wanted to see more than just the Killer Queen everybody saw up there. But he loved her. He wanted to see the human behind it all, and there she was, looking back. Khashoggi undid every button on his shirt, removing it entirely as he crawled up onto the bed, taking her into his arms.

It was the first time Killer Queen had ever made love to Khashoggi. But it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She felt safe with him, something she couldn't have ever felt with Rathbone. Rathbone had given her a false sense of security, but had she been able to trust him? She tried, and take a look at what happened. She'd learned the hard way it was difficult fully growing to trust a man. But this was Khashoggi, who had been with her for years. He now lay beside her, and found himself totally entranced with her. The Killer Queen was asleep beside him, and Khashoggi studied every bit of her. His arm was draped over her midsection, watching her chest rise and fall steadily with her breathing. Every so often, he felt her stomach rise and fall along with it beneath his hand, each breath steady, in and out. Khashoggi wanted to make himself familiar with her. He wanted to know every little bit of her. It seemed surreal to him, that the woman he loved for so long, the most powerful woman on the planet, lay beside him now. Khashoggi lay beside her, gently pulling the Killer Queen into his arms as the he fell asleep again. She seemed completely unfazed by it, but curled up beside him, her head on his chest. Drifting in and out of sleep, Khashoggi wanted to remember this moment forever, for he wasn't sure when he'd get another chance.

It took Killer Queen nearly two seconds the next morning to feel the empty space beside her, the strangely bare feeling where someone once lay beside her and now he wasn't. Waking in a brief panic, yanking the sheet over her, clutching it to her chest, her blue eyes darted from one area of the room to the next. Khashoggi wasn't there.

Scrambling out of bed, Killer Queen headed directly toward the bathroom to get changed, whipping the sheet tighter around her when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Naked. Vulnerable. She hated it.

Logic didn't cross her mind at this moment; all she could really register was that Khashoggi, after having slept with her, hadn't been beside her when she woke up. Whatever reason didn't matter. The only thing that crossed Killer Queen's mind was that he had _left_ her. She got changed, did her hair, makeup, everything, and headed down to the second level where her office was. She was edgy, and annoyed, and felt oddly self-conscious. Her confidence had been drained by the whole thing. She made her way back down the lift and stuck her head down the hallway before heading into her office.

"_Commander Khashoggi!_" She screeched before slamming the door behind her. She went to her desk and dropped down roughly into the chair, leaning back with her elbow on the armrest, fist propping her head up in a frustrated thought process. Khashoggi, having heard from one of the yuppies that the Killer Queen had stormed through the office to her own, and had screamed for him, headed toward her office. He had absolutely no inkling of an idea why she was angry with him. He had a hinting suspicion in the back of his mind, but he couldn't believe that was what she was angry about. He headed toward the office and knocked quietly on the door. He heard no response, so he slowly turned the door knob.

"Madame?" He said softly. Killer Queen sat at her desk, her blue eyes lifting to him, shooting him a caustic glance. Yet Khashoggi could read hurt, _embarrassment_, in them.

"You _left _me there," Killer Queen said in a hiss of disbelief. Khashoggi realized immediately what this was about and went to her, but Killer Queen moved away from him.

"I didn't mean to, it's not what you think." He said quickly.

"Oh, I haven't heard that one before," She snorted bitterly.

"Really, this is different." Khashoggi moved toward her. This time, he was able to approach her, and lay both hands on her arms. She wouldn't look at him. But she finally did.

"You did," She said, her volume lowering in the slightest. "You slept with me and then _left_ me."

What killed Khashoggi the most was the semi-concealed look of betrayal in the Killer Queen's eyes. Betrayal that every other hostile emotion was trying to mask. Khashoggi ran his hands briskly, reassuringly, up and down her arms.

"That was never my intention," He told her reassuringly. The thing was, it worked. She didn't want to be reassured. She wanted every reason in the book not to trust him, merely so the heavily guarded CEO could protect herself further, but he wasn't making that easy. "They needed me in the office. I didn't want to wake you up. Believe me, had they not called me down, I would have stayed."

She wouldn't look at him for a few moments, as though trying to decide whether or not she should even dare believe him. Khashoggi stayed put, trying to search her face. Killer Queen finally shook her head, lifting her eyes to him.

"I swear to God, Khashoggi, if I find out that you're lying to me," She began, shooting him a warning look. "I've been made a fool of once before, I refuse to let it happen again,"

Khashoggi gave what almost seemed like a relieved chuckle, outstretching his arms as he pulled her gently into a hug. "I'm not lying to you. I don't have anything to lie about,"

Killer Queen moved slowly into the arms, but felt relieved once she did. Not normally a very huggy individual, there was something about the way Khashoggi held her that made everything OK. She lay the side of her head on his shoulder, slowly sliding her arms around him.

"I mean it," She said. Khashoggi nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I know you do," He responded softly. "I wouldn't ever make the mistake that arsehole did."


	6. Touch My Tears With Your Lips

"Members of Globalsoft," The Killer Queen turned to the Board

"Members of Globalsoft," The Killer Queen turned to the Board. "Since we last spoke, there've been some changes in security. After the little incident involving the VHS tape and a former commander of ours, I felt it only necessary that we take care of that."

Khashoggi sat at the table as well as a good handful of Globalsoft's other employees. Killer Queen slid into a chair at the head of the table, leaning back in it. "And since then, the Bohemian stronghold has been nearly defeated. Any thoughts on what the next step should be?"

A hand was timidly raised, and Killer Queen answered it with a simple nod of her head. "Yes?"

"Madame, I agree completely with the security issue. I was going to suggest, why not dogs?"

"Dogs?" Killer Queen frowned, studying the person with the idea. The guy looked clearly nervous at his idea even being question.

"Well—yes, I mean… merely…guard dogs," He said. "Training in Dobermans has been highly evolved, we get a handful of those that we can release and nobody's getting out of here with any property of Globalsoft."

"Officer," Killer Queen said, her voice calm, but frigid all at once. "Regardless of how technology has changed over the years, animal intelligence has not. If you're suggesting I allow a pack of supposedly trained dogs into the halls of Globalsoft to make messes ontop of doing their supposed 'job', you're sorely mistaken. Moving on."

The officer fell silent, and Killer Queen stood once more, moving to a plasma screen that had been lowered. On the screen a schematic of Globalsoft was presented.

"This," She began, "Is the layout of Globalsoft, now I've taken the initiative and had alarms installed in every door way of…"

She felt eyes on her, and it wasn't just the dozen pairs that were on her in complete attention. But Killer Queen glanced over her shoulder and saw Khashoggi staring at her. Better yet, his sunglasses were off, and now his dark eyes bore into her. There was a spark in them, almost flirtatious. Not just that, but predatory, and he knew damn well what he was doing. And the thing was, it was making Killer Queen crazy.

"Er…" She cleared her throat, turning back to the board. "Like I was saying, there've been alarms installed, and a laser system that will go off if—"

Khashoggi's tongue ran over his lips, and he kept staring at her. Killer Queen stared at him. The cheeky bastard knew exactly what he was doing, and Killer Queen knew it as well. The thing was, it still drove her wild. For a moment, she felt his hands on her, running up and down her body—

"—_Anyways_," Killer Queen said abruptly, clearly rattled by it. It wasn't just the fact that it made her feel incredibly vulnerable; uncomfortable, but she wanted him so badly, it drove every sense in her wild. Flushed, and trying desperately to keep herself in control. _StoplookingatmestoplookingatmestopLOOKINGATME._ But she knew he still was. It was only a matter of time before the boardroom meeting ended. As soon as it did, Killer Queen lunged at him, almost knocking his chair clean backwards as she took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. She was incredibly turned on by the whole situation and knew Khashoggi had to have been as well. He kissed her in return, his tongue probing her mouth, his hands stroking her hips which he had a fairly firm hold on.

"Kashoggi—" She gasped in between breaths. "My office—now."

She dismounted him and pulled away, heading briskly up to her office, leaving him flabbergasted, clearly aching for more. Waiting a few moments for her to walk away, smoothing her corset and trenchcoat, Khashoggi headed up, and soon met the Killer Queen in the privacy of her quarters. At that point, she threw herself at him again, engulfing his mouth in hers.

"You… you… you…" She struggled to find the sentence in between breaths.

"Bastard?" Khashoggi suggested with a grin in between kissing.

"Yes! You knew exactly what you were doing," She snarled, trying to steer him in the direction she wanted, but for some reason Khashoggi remained dominant. He pushed her toward the wall with both her wrists up against the wall. This was playful, and she knew it.

"Teach me a lesson, then," He said teasingly. He knew he was putting himself in a compromising position had he misjudged the situation. But Killer Queen was going along, and by God, he was grateful to the fact that she wasn't a physical predator at this time. She looked like she'd have him in a second.

"If you'd let me, I would," She growled playfully. At that, she shoved him forward and kissed him. She'd yanked off the trenchcoat and now was in his grasp. It was a fight for dominance. She was scrambling to get his buttons on the shirt undone and he was able to unzip the corset, leaving it partially undone with a partly revealed midriff. She was still unbuttoning up until he pushed her down against the bed lightly, and she gave a frustrated noise.

"Oh, come on," She growled, still pulling toward his shirt. "Let me."

"No, not now," Khashoggi said, bending to kiss her. "I want to see you."

"You can see me all you want, just let me have you," Killer Queen protested furiously, lying back against the bed with a thud as Khashoggi began on her leather pants, stroking his thumbs at her waist.

"You can be ontop, I promise," He said, then bent as soon as he slid the pants off to reveal a g-string, kissing her hip bone and the area just below her belly button. "I'll give you the best night of your life, I promise,"

Frustrated at being submissive, Killer Queen's body tensed in anticipation, however. She knew what Khashoggi was capable of doing. Undoing his shirt, Kashoggi reached and undid his own shirt and eventually pants, running is hands up her body to her breasts. She found herself shuddering at the chill his hands caused against her skin, and the second his hand met her breast, and feeling his lips travel up her body, a gasp escaped her throat, tilting her head back. He was teasing her and she couldn't take it anymore. Kicking the g-string off, Killer Queen pushed herself up, meeting Khashoggi with a kiss, her breathing getting heavier and heavier along with his.

"I can't take it anymore, just roll over, now." She said breathlessly, practically forcing Khashoggi into it. The second he rolled over onto his back, she mounted him, feeling him inside her almost immediately, and Khashoggi heard the tiniest noise come out of her. Her manicured hands gripped his shoulders and Khashoggi kept his hands on her hips as they rolled back and forth. Khashoggi moved with her and he heard her breathing become more and more heavy.

"Khashoggi—" She muttered almost breathlessly. It turned into what almost sounded like a whimper as she moved harder and harder. They both moved harder and harder. Khashoggi bent forward and wrapped his arms tighter around her, his head sideways against her as they both nearly reached their brink.

Moments later, Killer Queen had given a low cry and soon had collapsed against him on the bed. He kept his arms around her as she shuddered for a few moments and then quieted, her forehead against his chest. She was still panting fiercely, and Khashoggi took her into his arms. He gently rolled her beside him but still held her, listening to the intake of breath. He rubbed her back reassuringly until he heard her breathing quiet, proceeding to hold her. He shifted every so slightly, but almost automatically she tightened her hold on him.

"Don't leave me," She murmured almost inaudibly. Khashoggi immediately realized what she meant, and it went far beyond just getting up after sex. He gathered her tighter into his arms, lying beside her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said softly. They lay there, in a moment that would have been rare. Killer Queen lay beside Khashoggi, her head on his chest. Khashoggi gently ran his and up and down her arm. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

:.:

"Madame," One of the Yes things knocked lightly on the door. Killer Queen lifted her eyes from an email.

"Yes?" She responded, a note of impatience residing in her voice. The Yes Thing flinched slightly, then proceeded.

"Someone here for you." The minion told her. Killer Queen straightened, penciled eyebrows furrowing.

"I wasn't expecting anybody," She said, examining one nail. "Who is it?"

"She said her name was www/." The Yes Thing responded. The once furrowed eyebrows now shot up in surprise.

"Metzger?" Killer Queen repeated. "That family's been around for ages. One of the co-founders of Globalsoft at one point." Truth was, Antonio Metzger assisted the Killer Queen's father at one point in getting Globalsoft to where it was now. Killer Queen hadn't even known of Jennavecia.

"Shall I assist her in?" The Thing asked. Killer Queen nodded.

"Yeah, have her in." She responded. Within moments, a young woman around thirty-two or so entered the room. Her dark hair which Killer Queen assumed fell past her shoulders was wrung back in a bun, a couple of loose strands framing her face. Her eyebrows were arched, with piercing gray-hazel eyes.

"The Killer Queen," Jennavecia said with a grin. "Your father would be pleased to see where you've gotten today."

"Have a seat," Killer Queen responded, motioning to the chair on the other side of her desk. "To be honest with you, Jennavecia, I didn't think the Metzger family was still around.

"Oh, I was little when my mother remarried after my father died," Jennavecia said. "Regardless of how incredible modern medical technology was even then, nothing could cured cancer at that point, and he was well past the point mentally of being saved. He'd done what he could do for Globalsoft and he was pleased about it."

"You talk about your father's death so lightly," Killer Queen said, leaning back in the chair lightly. "It couldn't have been that long ago."

"What could I have done about it?" The girl said. She wore black leather pants and a black corset which hugged her tall, model-like frame. "I'm not going to go the rest of my life all weepy about his death. My father was a great man, and that's how I remember him. He wouldn't have wanted out family to mourn him for the rest of our lives."

Killer Queen nodded slowly. She had really taken to this girl. She liked her attitude. Very proud, no nonsense. And her view on her father's death, the Killer Queen respected greatly. She remembered her own father liking Antonio quite a bit.

"How old are you, Jennavecia?" Killer Queen asked.

"Thirty-three. I knew you back in the day, too. I remember you when your father was still CEO of Globalsoft. I'm not much younger than you are, in a way we grew up together."

"I wasn't the Killer Queen back then," Killer Queen said. "I was young, very, but still significantly older than you."

"You had a real name back then, too." Jennavecia said. "What was it again?"

"I don't give my real name," Killer Queen said, shaking her head. Jennavecia laughed.

"Fair enough," She said. "I wouldn't either if I was in the position you're in."

Killer Queen found it actually amazing how well she got along with this girl. They connected through similarities, and actually spoke for about two and a half hours or so. At this point, it was no longer business, but maybe for the first time, Killer Queen found herself connecting with a woman not much younger than herself. Who knew, a friend in the making?

"It's got to be amazing being in this position," Jennavecia said. "It's flawless, isn't it? I could never have done it, first off because I don't have the iron will that you have—"

"I wouldn't call it iron will at all," Killer Queen laughed, shaking her head. She realized off that bat that that was the first time she'd laughed that she could remember in a while. It was nice to hear herself laugh. She liked what Jennavecia brought out in her. Whilst the girl was still young, and full of enthusiasm, she was also willful, a very powerful young individual for her age. And composed.

"Oh, please." Jennavecia rolled her eyes. "It is iron will. You're the most composed, willful, powerful woman on this planet. I never had that in me, really, and also because my father was just the co-founder. You were destined to take over, and so far you've done one hell of a job."

"Have you missed the Bohemian rebellion that's been going on for the past couple of years?" Killer Queen said, but her tone was joking, almost friendly. "Believe me, I could have done better. But it's more than you think."

"I did hear about Rathbone and the whole thing, if that's what you mean," Jennavecia said. "He was a prick."

"We just had a minor issue with him stealing from the company, really nothing all that serious." Killer Queen said flippantly. A complete lie, but what did it matter to this girl? Jennavecia scoffed.

"Right. I don't believe that for a second." She said. Killer Queen's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Why wouldn't you?" She said. Jennavecia leaned back slightly. No matter what she did, Killer Queen could see that she could not deter the girl in any way.

"I saw the look that crossed your face when I brought up Rathbone's name. There was something there between the two of you and he hurt you." She said. Uneasiness settled heavily inside the Killer Queen like a weight pressing down on her chest. She kept her eyes on Jennavecia, however, her gaze steady.

"What makes you think something like that affects me?" Killer Queen said. "And even if it did, you really think I'd let it affect me still?"

"You're only human." Jennavecia said. "Like anyone, but because of your position, you're forced to be strong, and to deal with things on your own, when you shouldn't have to. It isn't weakness counting on someone. Or turning to someone. Granted, I hate doing it, but from one point or another, we all need someone."

Killer Queen mulled over that for a moment. Replaying what Jennavecia just said in her head, Killer Queen leaned back with a sigh, her elbow on the arm of her chair with the side of her head resting against her fist. Her eyes darted back to Jennavecia as she made no real yes or no suggestion. She had a feeling Jennavecia already knew the answer. The girl was right and Killer Queen hated that fact. But at the same time she had to really think about what Jennavecia had said. One thing she knew, however, was that there was a very good chance this was the start of quite a positive association with someone else. Who knew, maybe Jennavecia could turn into a friend.

That night, Killer Queen lay curled up on her bed, her back resting against the pillows behind her, her laptop on her lap under her bedside light. There was a knock on the door, however, and her eyes shot up. At first she had to wonder incredulously who would dare come to her door at this hour, not to mention the door of her private quarters, but then she remembered Khashoggi, who happened to be the one knocking on the door, slipping through the open door before closing it behind him.

"What, you now think you can just come and go on your own accord?" Killer Queen said, her tone teasing.

"I may be one of the only employees here that can," Khashoggi said with a grin, crawling up beside her on the bed. Switching the light off, Killer Queen set her laptop down as Khashoggi settled beside her, curling up beside him herself, feeling the same reassurance and safety as his arm slipped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She lay her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around Khashoggi's midsection. Khashoggi's thumb stroked the Killer Queen's back gently, his other hand resting on her hip.

"Anything happen today that I should know about?" Killer Queen asked. Khashoggi shook his head.

"Nothing's changed with the rebellion, so I suppose nothing." Khashoggi said. Where her head lay on his chest, she could practically feel the resonation of his voice through her body.

"Damnit," She muttered, staring at the wall clean over Khashoggi's t-shirted chest. "We need them out of the picture if we're going to achieve anything."

"You've seen how far Globalsoft has come," Khashoggi told her. "A Bohemian stronghold won't change that."

"You're really not at all worried about the fact that we haven't completely destroyed them, and then the fact that it's gotten worse since Gordon Jones was killed?" Killer Queen said. Khashoggi squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever happened to that confidence?"Khashoggi said. Killer Queen scoffed.

"I am confident… just not with this, really," She said, her tone somewhat humourous. Khashoggi laughed. Killer Queen could almost feel his laugh. It was deep, guttural, and the most reassuring sound she'd heard in awhile. "The stronghold's been up and running for too long now. We need them gone."

"We'll make sure they're gone, don't worry," Khashoggi told her, pulling her gently closer to him. Killer Queen exhaled slowly, curling up against him. But Khashoggi could feel some kind of tension in her, with her lying beside him. He returned his hand to her hip, leaning forward to see her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing's wrong," She said. She sort of turned away from him, away from his touch and lay about a foot away from him on her back, hands resting on her stomach.

_Shut out, again._ Khashoggi was learning quickly that he could only push lightly and little by little. If he pushed too far, she'd either retaliate or shut him out completely. He almost came to acceptance that he'd have to treasure the little brief moments with her before she'd push him away in the slightest and just deal with it when she spoke again. "I spoke with the daughter of the man who co-founded Globalsoft with my father."

A bit taken by surprise, Khashoggi wasn't about to jump on this chance at real communication with her. The Killer Queen actually was tell _him_ something, which Khashoggi figured was a huge step forward. He rolled over onto his side, studying her for a moment. "How'd that go?"

"She's actually not all that bad," Killer Queen said with a light shrug. Khashoggi chuckled.

"That must mean something if you say 'she's not that bad'," He said. A smile slipped across her face in response.

"Make me sound like such a hard-ass," She muttered jokingly.

"Like you haven't desired that reputation all these years," Khashoggi scoffed. His tone was joking, and it was probably the most comfortable he felt around her in awhile. Amazing how at ease he could feel when he didn't feel like she was going to rip his head off any second. Killer Queen laughed.

"Oh, shut up," She said, swatting at him jokingly. "I'm serious, though. She actually… talking to her actually brought up some good points."

"What kind of points?" Khashoggi said, slipping his arm over her waist, stroking her hip lightly, laying his own head against her ribcage. Killer Queen ran her hand gently through his white hair, gently scratching his scalp in a manner of affection.

"It's… not really anything I can actually explain," She said, "But it definitely got me thinking."

"How old is she?" Khashoggi asked, shifting again so that he was leaning against his arm, propped up in the lightest. The hand that had been on her hip was moved so that it slipped partway up the leopard-print silk camisole, resting on her abdomen. Khashoggi absolutely loved her body. He couldn't keep from touching her, at least not when he had the chance.

"I have no idea," She responded, feeling chills run up her spine at his touch on her bare skin. "No more than a few years younger than me, I know that. She's definitely young_er_, but…" Her voice trailed off. "Odd how a girl that young can actually come up with an insight like she did."

"Well, if it was enough to make you think, then maybe she's got a good point. It could be something you could take into consideration. It's your own judgment, really." Khashoggi said, running his hand gently up and down the flat plane of her stomach. Killer Queen nodded slowly. He was right, clearly if she actually considered what Jennavecia said, it meant something. With Khashoggi's hand still halfway up her shirt, she turned toward him, curling up beside him. Khashoggi held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much." He said softly. Killer Queen's eyes shot open in a brief second of dread.

"I—I can't say the same thing yet, you know I can't," She said. Khashoggi shook his head.

"I'm not expecting you to. It's just me saying it." He said. He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezed it gently. She heard how genuine his tone was. The reality of what he had just said sank in. He _loved_ her. She was loved, by a man who she actually had contact with. He now held her hand and the feeling of reassurance and safety, of knowing that now she didn't have to stand alone, and the affection she felt for him was overwhelming. A lump formed in Killer Queen's throat and tears welled in her eyes. He may have been the first person to actually say that he lover her. Blinking quickly, she lifted his hand and kissed it, laying her head against his chest. She didn't her trust herself to say anything at this point, but only hoped he knew the meaning behind it. She was almost positive he did, but the self-consciousness of feeling as though he really had no idea how much she cared about him ate at her. But she tried to force herself to stay in the moment, with his arms around her. Eventually, sleep fell heavily over the both of them.


	7. We Can Hurt Forever

As time went by, Killer Queen and Jennavecia did become quite close

_**Author's Note **__Please, please, please PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me if I took KQ out of character in this section. But keep in mind, that she does care about Khashoggi greatly, but is afraid to grow too close to him. But anyway, here's the next chapter, let me know what you think._

As time went by, Killer Queen and Jennavecia did become quite close. Somehow, the mutual background with families that were very well respected, and having both lost their fathers created a bond between the two. It was odd to think that Jennavecia was the first person Killer Queen could actually call a friend. Heading down the corridors of Globalsoft, Killer Queen stopped at a large window where it overlooked the bare landscape on the other side of Globalsoft. The front was well developed, with buildings towering, newly built and modern. The other side was just a wasteland. She knew at some point development would take over and it would be just like the rest of Planet Mall. But for the time being, the Bohemians ruled that side. The Killer Queen promptly placed her hands on her hips as Jennavecia came up beside her.

"How did this happen?" She said, shaking her head. "This has brought Globalsoft's growth to a complete halt."

"If you change a whole lifestyle, there's bound to be people who rebel," Jennavecia said with a shrug. Killer Queen nodded slowly.

"It's not just a rebellion, though," She said. "This group of people has been searching for the meaning of some fragment of lyrics, convinced that it'll be what saves them. They want originality."

"I don't get it, though," Jennavecia said. "They live a perfect existence. Medical technology is perfect. Any illness can be cured, but yet they want to throw it away to find the place of living rock for Godsake."

Killer Queen exhaled slowly, shaking her head. "Some people just don't get it," She said. "When they become a risk to themselves and a risk to society like that, it's better for everyone that Globalsoft takes over their mindset."

There was suddenly a whirl of activity as a load of GaGa police, and Khashoggi, came hurrying in….with a young GaGa policeman on a gurney. Killer Queen immediately went toward them and caught a glimpse of Khashoggi, who looked clearly strained by the whole thing.

"What happened?" Killer Queen said, her eyes moving from the young officer to Khashoggi.

"He was shot by a Bohemian around the bend of the old Wembley Stadium. We never even saw him coming," Khashoggi said.

"How in the hell did that happen? Where was he?" Killer Queen demanded.

"He was up front." Khashoggi said, as though pained. Killer Queen's eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean he was up front?!" She snapped. "Look at him! He's barely twenty years old, he wasn't trained long enough! Khashoggi, what were you thinking?"

"I had no idea. He snuck into that barrack, I didn't know—"

"Maybe if you were doing your job for once, this wouldn't have happened," Killer Queen shot back, in the heat of absolute ambush and fury. Khashoggi looked like he was about to lose his cool. It hadn't dawned on her that she'd crossed the line until he finally snapped.

"I can't do this with you anymore." He snapped. Killer Queen stared at him. The two gazes locked for a moment, her own as though questioning if he was serious or not. But his gaze was unwavering.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" She responded, her tone frigid. Khashoggi shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back at her.

"This." He said. Killer Queen stared at him for a moment as the awkward silence followed by rustling of minor activity as they tried to get the young officer the help he needed. Her blue eyes narrowed as they darted briefly to those around them.

"Get them out of here," She said, her voice hushed, but still vicious. Khashoggi turned to one of the officers.

"Get him to the medical center, see what they can do." Khashoggi instructed. The other officer nodded and soon the bunch was gone, leaving Killer Queen and Khashoggi studying each other.

"What do you _mean_ you can't do this anymore?" She repeated with the same ferocious intensity. Khashoggi shook his head.

"I love you, you know that," He told her. "But it's constantly an emotional rollercoaster with you—"

"_Emotional rollercoaster?"_ She spat with a scoff, hands placed promptly on her hips, manicured-nailed hands gripping her waist. Khashoggi immediately put his hands up in pause.

"I don't mean it like that, you know that," Khashoggi said. "But I just…no matter what I do, I keep getting pushed away."

"And to think you were so understanding." Killer Queen shot back. She barely saw Jennavecia come up slowly out of the corner of her eye. "You want to be like Rathbone? You want to go the same route he did? Be my guest. All you men are the same."

"For Godsakes," Khashoggi snapped. "You know I wouldn't ever do that! I just—you never can see it from my point of view, ever."

Killer Queen stared at him, eyes narrowed. She couldn't get what he was saying for the moment. However one of the GaGa police came hurrying down the hallway, leaving her even less time to try to get it figured out.

"Commander," The officer said, almost frantically. "They're attacking."

"Listen, we'll talk about this later, alright, just let me take care of this. We'll talk things over."

"Yeah, leave. Go ahead, it won't phase me," Killer Queen said viciously. "I've had enough people do it."

The look of hurt was clear across Khashoggi's face. He shook his head, taking a step toward her.

"I'm not going to leave you," He said. He reached toward her but she turned away, looking back over her shoulder at him before turning back around, a safe distance from him. What killed him was how much she seemed to already be separating from him. She was so guarded and not wanting to get hurt, but a part of him wondered if she was really ever that close with him at all.

"We'll talk later, alright?" He said, turning toward the door, glancing over his shoulder at her, as though unwilling to look away from her just yet. A nervous, almost sick feeling rose in his gut, as though afraid to leave her in this sort of mood.

"Fine, just go," Killer Queen said, turning a steady glare on him. Jennavecia moved forward as he started to walk away.

"Just let it go for the moment, talk to him about it later," Jennavecia said, laying a hand on the Killer Queen's arm. Her blue eyes still on Khashoggi's turned back, Killer Queen reluctantly turned away, letting Jennavecia steer her out of the hallway and back over to Killer Queen's office.

"I don't even believe it!" Killer Queen said heatedly, storming over to her desk. She sat down abruptly in the chair, leaning back in it with a sharp squeak in protest from the chair. Jennavecia sat down across the desk, nodding slowly.

"I don't see his point of view? _I don't see his point of view?!_" Killer Queen snapped furiously with a heavy sigh loosely through her nose. She was pissed, and that was clear. Jennavecia, however, couldn't entirely tell if it was genuine anger or anger that was trying to mask some kind of pain.

"I thought he'd be different. I honest to God thought he'd be different in the sense that maybe one man on this earth wasn't an asshole." Killer Queen muttered, fingers propping up the side of her head on the arm of the chair. "Then he goes and pulls this, 'I can't take anymore' crap on me. Does any man have a backbone, common sense or _not_ have their head up their ass?"

"I don't think he is one of those men," Jennavecia said. The Killer Queen's gaze snapped to the younger girl fast enough to put a greyhound to shame.

"And how do you suppose that is?" She said, her tone dangerously calm.

"It's obvious he loves you," Jennavecia said, leveling the Killer Queen's gaze. "But think about it. All he wants is connection, and I think he's having a hard time doing that with you because you can't fully open up to him."

"You think that's something that can easily be changed?" Killer Queen snapped. It was something that she suddenly was conscious of. The fact that she actually did feel somewhat at fault took her by surprise, and pissed her off. Whilst she was angry at herself, she seemed to take it out on Jennavecia. "Rathbone was able to do what _no_ man has been able to do. The first man I actually _dared_ allow myself to get close to, and you see what happens? I don't ever want to have to go through that again. _Ever._ I don't think you realize what something like that was like."

"Believe me, I think I might more than you'd think," Jennavecia said. Killer Queen studied her for a moment, but didn't have time to speak when one of the Yuppies came bolting into the office.

"Now what in bloody hell do you think—" The Killer Queen turned on the girl warningly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw tears streaming down the Yuppie's face, her chest heaving with what looked like quiet sobs.

"Madame, they need you down in the medical wing this instant," The girl stammered as the Killer Queen moved toward her, a hand on the girl's arm for a brief moment. Hearing what the Yuppie said, and hearing her sob almost inaudibly, Killer Queen's headed down the corridors, with Jennavecia not far behind her. What could possibly be going on? Did another GaGa policeman get shot? It couldn't be, Killer Queen didn't think that would elicit such a reaction out of the Yuppie. But then again, who knew. With each step she took, a thought formed in the back of her mind, which caused little rat teeth of anxiety to gnaw a the pit of her stomach. But it couldn't have happened. That sort of thing wouldn't happen. It couldn't possibly happen.

A brief panic setting in as Killer Queen mentally fretted what had happened, a horrid thought crossing her mind, she picked up her pace. _Damnit, this is a long hallway._ Step after step, she finally reached the door to see a whole Security team surrounding a table. Seeing the Killer Queen, they all stepped back out of the way and a murmur passed over the crowd, horror immediately set in to the Head. There, lying on the gurney, with gauze pressed to the wound dead in the center of his chest, was the grey M&S suited Khashoggi.

"Jesus, no," She muttered almost inaudibly. Her heart lept into her throat, but she tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. She moved to the side of the gurney, laying a hand on Khashoggi's arm.

"I tried…." Khashoggi was struggling with breath, even forming words. Killer Queen's eyes drifted to the gurney. There was blood, blood everywhere. Khashoggi's blood. She had to turn her head for a moment, feeling physically sick. Swallowing, she turned back to Khashoggi, squeezing his arm.

"You did the best you could. We're going to get you help, Commander, you're going to be fine," Killer Queen told him, her eyes directed on his. There was nothing in them any more. Even a small amount of blood had begun to form at the corners of his mouth. _Internal bleeding. Jesus, this is bad. This is really bad._

"Will somebody do something?" She snapped over her shoulder. Khashoggi shook his head.

"Nothing…can do…." He stammered. He grasped out blindly and Killer Queen quickly took his hand in hers, holding it to her.

"No, don't say that, Khashoggi, you're going to be fine," She insisted.

"Love…. Love you…" Khashoggi choked. Tears threatened to burn the backs of Killer Queen's eyes, but she blinked quickly.

"I love you, too, but you're not going anywhere," Killer Queen said, a frantic note in her voice. She whipped her head over her shoulder. "_GET SOMEBODY NOW!"_

_This isn't happening. Jesus, this isn't happening, this is a nightmare, wake me up, please, this is a nightmare._ It was the panicked mantra that kept going through her head. There was nothing she could do, and feeling helpless was a frightening feeling.

"You're going to be fine, Khashoggi, please, just hang in there, you're going to be fine…" She said, then looked at Khashoggi, tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head. She turned so only Khashoggi would be the one to see her. "Don't leave me."

"I….sorry…" Khashoggi stammered. He choked for a moment, his eyes staring into absolute oblivion. It was a horrid sight. Killer Queen's breath caught in her throat, and she held it as Khashoggi did. Seeming unable to breath, Khashoggi choked for a moment, then a breath left him, and he didn't move. Killer Queen shook her head, quicker and quicker before she began clutching the gauze pad. She felt a hand touch her back for a moment, but paid no heed to it.

"No, no no no no no, _NO!_" She snapped, pumping on his chest a few times. "You can't leave, this wasn't suppose to end like this. You son of a bitch, don't leave, you can't leave. Damnit, don't _leave me!_"

She was furious at this point. The heart monitor was coding. She took a step back, trying to catch her breath for a moment. Not looking at anyone else, sensing someone coming up behind her, Killer Queen didn't look at him. "Time of death?"

"M-Madame?" The doctor asked. Killer Queen turned her head toward him.

"What was his time of death?" She snapped. "Isn't that your job?"

"Er…yes—" He began.

"Then fucking do it." She spat, and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Killer Queen," Jennavecia said, hurrying toward her. Killer Queen turned away.

"Just leave me be," Killer Queen snapped.

"Look, it's not weakness to turn to someone," Jennavecia said. "He's dead, for Godsake. You just watched Khashoggi die, you can't possibly tell me you're okay—"

"Do I look okay to you?" Killer Queen shot back.

"That's my point!" Jennavecia said. "It's alright to turn to someone."

"No, it isn't," Killer Queen shook her head, staring at Jennavecia. "You know why? Because something bad always happens. You lose someone, it always happens one way or another."

She turned and stormed out of the room. As she headed down the hall, her mind whirled. She was in shock, it didn't seem realistic that Khashoggi was dead. It was a natural drug, and for the moment Killer Queen was grateful for it. Blood pounded in her head in a deafening pulse, going over what Khashoggi had said. Her own footsteps were deafening, and she felt sick to her stomach. She went into her office and slammed the door behind her, desperate to block out the unrelenting pounding in her ears.

_He's dead._

_He's dead._

_He's DEAD._

She stood in the dead center of her room, doing everything she could to keep it from sinking in. She began to pace, which she found she'd been doing a lot of lately. Through everything that had happened, Killer Queen had discovered that it took her exactly forty steps to make it from one side of the room to the next. And half that for half the room. It was a pointless fact that for some reason never left her, and now every time she started this neurotic habit, she found herself counting every bloody step.

_Stop it._

_No._

_He's dead, there's nothing you can do about it. This is pointless._

_No, it isn't._

_Yes, it is. You have every right to mourn._

_No, I don't. It's unethical. He would have wanted me to work to pursue what we both wanted._

_He would have wanted to know that you loved him, too._

_Damnit, stop it!_

She couldn't take it anymore. Her head was pounding. All she wanted to do was curl up and bed and not even deal with the rest of the world right now. So, changing into a silk nighty, that's exactly what she did, curling up into what seemed like a fetal position, flipping off the light.

Sleep, however, didn't come easily. If at all. Tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Killer Queen rolled over to face the digital clock beside her, and seeing 4:34 a.m. staring back at her, she knew it wasn't happening. Crawling back out of bed grudgingly, trying to avoid the realization that she would never see Khashoggi lying beside her again, she avoided looking at that side of the bed and went to her computer. Who cares, people would be getting replying emails from her at five in the morning. With the glare of the monitor light torturing her adjust retinas for a moment, she finally clicked on her inbox. To her shock, an email popped up from an address she last expected to see.

**To:** w w w . k i l l e r q u e e n g l o b a l s o f t . c o m

**From: **w w w . k h a s h o g g i g l o b a l s o f t . c o m

**Subject: **I'm sorry

**Body:**

I don't know where I can begin to express exactly what's going through my mind right now. There was a time when I was terrified of you. You were a powerful, successful, intimidating woman, but I don't think anyone loved you like I did or still do.

From the moment I found you after Rathbone left, I swore to myself I'd do whatever I could to take that pain away. I would never hurt you like he did and I made that clear. I have always understood how it still affects you, even if you didn't want to let on, and I made a horrible mistake. This is something that we can work out ourselves. We can easily get through this. Because I can't even begin to describe how much I love you. I would do anything for you and would die for you. That was something I never would have risked saying for fear of my life, but now that I have you, dying doesn't seem to matter much at all. Whether you tell me you love me or not, I'm just grateful for what I have with you. I know I'm probably the only person who has held you in my arms and I have cherished every second of it. If I could have done anything to stand by your side through all of this, make you realize you're not alone, then I feel like that's a job well done.

I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that.

Love always,

Khashoggi

The next thing the Killer Queen knew, she was dropping the computer out the window. Tears welled in her eyes as fury sent a tremour through her entire body, watching the monitor spiral to the ground, falling eight stories. The irony of it was that it seemed to symbolize the Killer Queen's life, and how it seemed to spiral down, and was now crashing to the street below.

"You lying son of a bitch!" She yelled, feeling as though she were screaming at a brick wall. Try as she might, her words weren't heard. Nothing was heard. No one was on her side. She had no one. "You're not here anymore! You left! How can things get bloody better?!"

She whirled around, storming to the other side of her room. Her chest heaved with each ragged breath. She could kill. She was so furious she couldn't even see straight. A flurry of emotions ran rampid through every atom of her entire being. Crying wasn't even an option. There were too many people to blame. Rain had begun to fall like in a bad movie. Rain that Planet Mall hadn't seen in decades now fell heavily, landing deafeningly on the chrome roofs of every building owned by Globalsoft. But no matter how hard it fell, it couldn't drown out the pounding in Killer Queen's ears. She'd lost everything she ever cared about; Khashoggi, her father—

"_You."_ Killer Queen spun around, staring at the ceiling. "You said you'd never leave! I was eighteen years old, and when I needed a father the most, you _left me_. You left me with these _people._ Rathbone was a sorry excuse for a human being, and now Khashoggi, the only man I ever loved—"

She suddenly slumped back against the wall as realization hit her like a brick wall in the face. She _loved_ him. She loved Khashoggi so much it hurt, but the sickening reality sunk in. Because of her insecurity, her fear of closeness, after everything he ever did for her, and after loving her so much, Khashoggi had died never knowing that Killer Queen loved him in return.

"Oh, my God…" She muttered. Tears welling in her eyes, feeling like a knife was turning in her chest, Killer Queen swallowed, sliding into a sitting position down the wall, looking at the damage she'd caused, thinking back on everything.

_The computer._

_Jesus, the computer…_

Khashoggi was gone. He was dead. She'd never see him again. He'd never hold her in his arms again. And now, because she was an idiot, she'd just destroyed the only thing she had left of him.

Killer Queen hadn't cried since Khashoggi died, but the numbness was wearing off quickly. She was now raw, everything in the room reminded her of him. She'd broken down and began to sob, a wave of chest-heaving, racking, gulping tears she thought you only cried when you were little. They were tears of loss; pain. She didn't think she'd ever cried so hard in her life, but now she pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head into her arms, wanting to curl up and just die. She couldn't imagine living at this point. To even think about Khashoggi gone hurt too much to bear. All she wanted to do was curl up away from the world, not face anyone again. It was the worst kind of pain imaginable. To lose a loved one so suddenly—

"I'm so sorry…" She wept, sobs that racked from her ribcage all the way into her shoulders, shaking her head. "God, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"


	8. We Can Love Forever

Jennavecia had been worried. Khashoggi had died the following day, and Killer Queen hadn't shown herself the entire day. Not that Jennavecia could blame her, but ontop of being CEO of Globalsoft, the Killer Queen was also Jennavecia's friend. She could give a damn if Killer Queen felt the same way about her, but she saw the Head as a friend. She made her way down the all, figuring she'd start the conversation off with funeral arrangements. It sickened her to think of the Commander as dead, but she knew it had to be done.

Stopping at the Head's quarters, Jennavecia knocked on the door, and when no one answered, cracked it open in the slightest. It was alarmingly dark. The shades were pulled down, revealing an eerie glow through them. Jennavecia paused a moment to let her eyes adjust, and saw a form standing by the closed window, not moving.

"Hey," Jenn said gently. "Listen we got funeral arrangements going. We figured we'd talk to you about it. We're not sure if Khashoggi wanted an open or closed coffin…"

"Coffin…" Killer Queen repeated with what almost sounded like a scoff, shaking her head, seeming disbelieving he was dead. But her voice had broken off, and as Jennavecia got nearer to her, she could see tear tracks running down the Killer Queen's face. The Head swallowed, and Jennavecia realized she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Hey," Jenn moved to her side, searching her face. She knew she couldn't approach this like one of her friends. She'd have to do so with great care. "How're you doing?"

"How does it look like I'm fucking doing?" Killer Queen muttered, sounding exhausted. There was nothing left in her. She stepped back and sat on the couch in front of the window, not taking her eyes off the blinds. She shook her head, swallowing again. "It… it still seems… surreal that he's gone."

"Were you up all night?" Jennavecia asked, studying Killer Queen as she moved to sit beside her. Killer Queen shrugged.

"I tried. I wound up getting up to answer emails… and I got one from Khashoggi," She began, then blinked as tears welled in her eyes. "I… I destroyed the computer. I destroyed the only thing I had left of him."

_Jesus._ Jennavecia realized the situation the Killer Queen was in. She realized how much the woman was hurting at this point. This was the stage of full blown grief. Killer Queen had basically no one, either. Jennavecia was tentative about touching her, attempting to provide some sort of comfort, but she did so anyway. She reached and placed a hand on the Killer Queen's arm, squeezing it reassuringly. But Killer Queen made no response, no notion of knowing it was there.

"What happened?" Jennavecia asked.

"I lost it," Killer Queen said, her voice threatening to break. "I was furious, thought that Khashoggi, like every other person, had left. The only person I cared about, and it dawned on me. Not once did I ever tell him I loved him in return. Not once. I treated him horribly when he did so much, and now he's dead. He died never knowing that I truly cared about him. That he was the only one I ever actually loved, and I never said it, and it kills me."

Killer Queen closed her eyes and tears spilled down her face. She could give a shit if she was actually crying in front of the girl. What mattered anymore? She stood and moved to the window, yanking open the blinds. Light shone almost painfully through the windows and filled the room, and outside the window stood dozens of chrome buildings. That was Globalsoft.

"A majority of what Globalsoft is today, Khashoggi helped me achieve," Killer Queen said, swallowing. Jennavecia moved toward her slightly, still behind her. Killer Queen's hand was on her hip, the other one covering her mouth as though in a futile attempt to keep from breaking further, her back to Jennavecia.

"He was a good man," Jennavecia said softly. Killer Queen said nothing, then swallowed again.

"He was," Killer Queen responded softly, her voice breaking. It was very subtle, however. She kept a good grasp on the most of her composure, but even now Jennavecia could see tears spill down her face. "He didn't deserve someone like me."

Jennavecia felt a pang of sadness for the woman, especially when Killer Queen dropped her head, her eyes shut, and her shoulders shook periodically. Jennavecia moved toward her and put her arm around her. Killer Queen had dropped her head into one of her hands, the fact that she was in tears not even attempted to be hidden. Jennavecia tightened her hold around her gently, holding her close.

"It isn't your fault," Jennavecia told her. Even though the Killer Queen gave no inclination to it, Jennavecia knew that the Head took comfort in the fact that there was atleast someone there. "Nobody could have known what would have happened. It was a horrible, horrible thing, but nobody could have stopped it."

"I want to kill whoever it was who shot him." Killer Queen muttered, her voice wavering. She swallowed and tried to push the emotion back, but after having done it for years, the attempt was exhausted. "I want to find whoever it was, and kill the little piece of…"

She shook her head, her voice cutting off, and her hand went to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes again. Jennavecia ran her hand gently up and down the Killer Queen's arm, moving from her arm to her back in the same gentle strokes.

"I know you do," She said, shaking her head. "Anyone would. Anyone in your position would want the same thing, and I don't blame you. But it won't bring Khashoggi back, no matter what. But he's always going to be with you. Just like he is now."

Killer Queen lifted her head, looking at Jennavecia as though taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"He's there now."

"What the hell are you talking about—"

"He's there."

Suddenly, Killer Queen found herself staring at the ceiling of her own private quarters the second she opened her eyes. A cold chill of absolute dread rushed through her as she felt another body beside her.

_It can't be._ She pushed herself up onto her elbows and slowly looked over to see the nostalgically familiar form with white blonde hair beside her, but for some reason, it made her almost sick.

"_HOLY SHIT._" Within seconds, Killer Queen bolted and was on the other side of the room, and the lights were flipped on, but not by her.

"Hey! Hey, it's alright, what happened?" The voice…. Dear God it was his. The voice was all too familiar. Killer Queen didn't trust herself to look, but she finally did. There standing in front of her, his hands on her arms, was Khashoggi.

"You…" Killer Queen stammered, now staring at him in utter disbelief. "No, this isn't happening, you're not here."

"Of course I am. You were dreaming, it was a dream," Khashoggi told her, trying to reassure her. But Killer Queen couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I saw you die…. You got shot. You died right before my eyes, I saw the whole thing. Jennavecia was in here…" She couldn't even form the sentence. She was too shocked.

"I'm not dead. I'm fine, I'm right here. I always have been," Khashoggi said. His voice. God, the dream had seemed too real. She could have sworn she'd lost him, and the feeling still lingered. She felt a streak of wet on her face and reached to wipe it, realizing that tears had welled in her eyes. She slumped back against the wall, staring straight. She tried to cease her shaking hands, but it was useless.

"You…we…. Did the fight actually happen?" She asked almost inaudibly.

"What fight?" Khashoggi asked.

"Between us, the fight."

"I wouldn't entirely call that a fight, but yes, it did happen." Khashoggi said. Killer Queen closed her eyes and tears rolled down her face. Khashoggi immediately moved toward her.

"Hey," He said gently. "What is it?"

"The dream," Killer Queen exhaled slowly, shaking her head. "You were shot, and there was nothing I could have done. I felt completely helpless. And you died right before my eyes. God, that night I was up in my room and it hit me that you were actually gone…"

Khashoggi had pulled her into his arms. Killer Queen wrapped her arms around him, sinking into his embrace. She couldn't have been more grateful to have him there, ever in her life.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm here and I'm fine. It was just a dream." Khashoggi told her.

"God, I really thought I'd lost you." She muttered into his shoulder, her voice muffled by his t-shirt. She was in momentary lapse of strength, but she didn't care. She didn't care what Khashoggi saw. She'd thought he was dead and he was actually alright. Khashoggi rubbed her back gently, his hand moving up and down in a slow, fluid motion.

"You'll never lose me. Ever. You know that." He told her. She lay her head against his shoulder, exhausted. The whole thing was just… it was horrid. She pulled away for a moment, her blue eyes locked on his, and pulled his head toward her, kissing him, then broke away again.

"Khashoggi, I love you." She said, almost frantically. "It scared the shit out of me before, but if anything ever does happen to you, ever, no matter how much I treat you like shit, I want you to know that. I love you more than anybody in my life."

Khashoggi studied her for a moment, it may have been the one time in his life that he had actually heard sincerity like that out of the Killer Queen. It was weakness, but she didn't care. He pulled her gently into a hug.

"How did this happen?" Killer Queen asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't I remember falling asleep?"

"Because you passed out." Khashoggi said. Killer Queen pulled away lightly and stared at him.

"What?"

"You were drinking," Khashoggi told her. Killer Queen's brow furrowed even more, as though trying to remember, then a look of absolute horror crossed her face.

"You found me drunk and passed out?" She hissed, clearly astonished.

"Unfortunately, yes," Khashoggi said. Killer Queen groaned.

"Oh, God,"

"Hey, you're fine," Khashoggi said, his hands still on her arms. Killer Queen exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, moving toward him. Khashoggi willingly took her into his arms and Killer Queen lay her head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how relieved…" She paused, knowing he had no clue what she was talking about, but she felt as though she'd been somewhat forsaken. Even though Khashoggi hadn't actually died, it sure as hell seemed like she'd lost him. All she'd wanted was to see him again, and now she was, dream or not.

"I know, I know," Khashoggi told her reassuringly, his chin on the top of her head, holding her tightly. Killer Queen closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around him. It was the first time she just didn't want to let go of him. Like she needed him there. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but she decided to abide by it for at least tonight.

About ten minutes later, Killer Queen had gone to bed, but this time, Khashoggi joined her. He slept beside her, her back molded against him, with his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin on her shoulder. Killer Queen lay on her side, her hand over Khashoggi's, squeezing it gently. As she started to fall asleep, Khashoggi lifted one hand and gently ran it up and down her arm, leaning over and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, and I'll always love you," He whispered, knowing that she wasn't aware that he did so. He lay back down and soon the both of them fell asleep.


	9. Forever is Ours Today

_**Author's Note~ **__Sorry it's been so long, you guys, but I have been working on this. I'd love to see more reviews, so let me know what you think._

Dawn had just barely begun to break when the Killer Queen had opened her eyes. Glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table, with three-twenty-two AM glaring in red back at her, a heavy sigh left her as she rolled over onto her back, feeling someone shift beside her.

"You're awake, too, huh?" Killer Queen said, glancing over at Khashoggi, who lay on his side, his head propped up one his hand.

"Been awake for awhile," He said, his voice still husky from sleep , his dark eyes studying her with an almost daunting amount of affection. At least for Killer Queen. He gently pulled her to him, to where she was laying on him, tracing circles on his t-shirted chest.

"I don't know why you love me," She muttered, studying him. Khashoggi chuckled.

"Do I need a reason?" He said. A light-hearted grin played across Killer Queen's face.

"Guess not." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Still blows my mind, though."

"The most arrogant, self-assured person on Planet Mall, and you're sitting here telling me you have no idea what I see in you?" Khashoggi said with a laugh.

"I guess I am," She said, shaking her head with a grin. Khashoggi ran his hand gently up and down her back, the other hand on her waist. Killer Queen lay her chin on her crossed arms on Khashoggi's chest, her blue eyes locked on his.

"You're sure you want to get more involved with me?" She said.

"Did you grill Rathbone with the same questions?" Khashoggi asked with a grin. Killer Queen chuckled.

"Ironically, I did, but the only difference is that he didn't love me," She said with another shrug. "So there was no point in asking him the previous question."

Khashoggi kissed her forehead, hugging her closer to him, his dark eyes focused on hers. "_I _love you. That's the difference between him and me."

Killer Queen found it easier and easier to believe him. She studied his face, in the moment that the two shared. She could his chest rise and fall beneath her. It was growing clearer that no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, she was crazy about this man. But it scared the hell out of her all the same.

"We've got four hours until the alarm goes off." She said, biting her bottom lip with a grin, a playful, mischievous glint in her eyes. "I can think of a couple things we can do in the meantime… and they all fall under the same category."

Khashoggi gave a mock groan, chuckling all at once. "You know sex isn't the core factor of a relationship, right?"

"It's a hell of a lot of it." Killer Queen countered. Khashoggi laughed, jumping with a light yelp of surprise as her nails started to close on his package. Those boys were his life, and he knew the Killer Queen was perfectly capable of neutering him at the drop of a hat.

"No wonder men are afraid of you." He said, quickly guarding himself with a laugh. Killer Queen snorted.

"That's one of a couple reasons why men are afraid of me." She shot back, engaging in their game of playful, witty banter.

"I'm serious though," He said, trying to bring her back with a laugh. "A relationship can function on both levels, non-sexual and sexual."

Killer Queen paused with a groan, lifting her eyes to him as she studied him. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

Killer Queen sighed heavily. "Fine. It's your choice." She said, mock disappointed. She got up and Khashoggi watched her start to leave the bed. His eyes traced the outline of her body as her back was to him. Traced every curve, and ran up and down her long, elegant, bare legs, the black silk, thigh-length nightgown clinging to her in a way that complimented her body in every way possible.

"We've got four hours. I'm getting in the shower." She said. The image began playing in Khashoggi's mind all of a sudden and it drove him wild. He leapt out of bed, his arm swooping around her waist as he spun her to him.

"I'm joining you," He said with a grin.

"Oh, no, I thought relationships can survive without sex," Killer Queen mocked him with a grin. Khashoggi kissed her, after about five seconds breaking it, leaving the Head breathless when he pulled away.

"You think that's easy for me with someone like you?" He said with a grin, guiding her to the bathroom as she stumbled backwards with him. She chuckled, fingers combing through his hair as she pulled his face back to her, practically sucking on both his lips.

"Commander Khashoggi, I will not enter that shower without you in there with me, and that is an order," She growled with a laugh as they knocked a metal tissue container off the counter. That was one of a couple things that hit the floor as they continued on, stumbling back and forth across the bathroom until Khashoggi lifted her up roughly onto the sink counter. Her back slammed against the mirror and the whole thing rippled with the impact. A part of her wondered how sturdy the thing was but she didn't care at the moment. Khashoggi was assisting her in yanking the nighty up and over her head to where she was just in a leather bra and panties. Ironically enough, leather was made softer nowadays, and underwear seemed more durable and was comfortable enough. Plus they looked badass. Khashoggi yanked his shirt off and Killer Queen lunged at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Back up, back up, back up, back—_Khashoggi!_" Killer Queen shrieked with laughter in between kissing him with such ferocity that the contact barely broke, even when Khashoggi stumbled back trying to make it into the shower but collided with the wall instead.

Killer Queen slid off of him, taking absolute control. "That's it, you don't know what you're doing," She muttered with a laugh, both hands against his chest as she pushed him into the shower and turned it on.

"_COLD!!!_" Khashoggi yelped with a laugh. Killer Queen was cracking up.

"Be a man and deal with it." She choked between laughs, reaching behind her and unbuckled her bra.

"_Big boy's about to disappear!_"

"You'd better get it up, God help me, Khashoggi," Killer Queen snorted. "Do something!"

She hurried in as the water became almost unbearably warm and slammed the shower door behind them.

w-w-r-y-w-w-r-y-w-w-r-y

_**Boom boom**_

_**Clap**_

_**Boom boom**_

_**Clap**_

_**Boom boom**_

_**Clap**_

_**Boom boom**_

_**Clap**_

_Buddy, you're a boy_

_Make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street_

_Gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kicking your can_

_All over the place_

_We will, we will_

_Rock you_


End file.
